Crónicas de homos primerizos
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Desde empezar a salir, el noviazgo es una etapa muy bonita durante la adolescencia. Pero, ¿Por qué el primero tiene que ser tan complejo? Más cuando se trata de un par de chicos. Una serie de drabbles enfocada en momentos ridículos, peleas estúpidas y sobre todo, muestras de cariño inesperado. (KageHina)
1. Confesión

**What's up all the people!**

Debería estar subiendo lo del reto de Abril Fanfictionero, pero es que estos dos son mis polluelos bellos y son todo amor. ¡Maldito sea el KageHina lleno de fanarts tan pinches bellos! Pura chulada, papuh.

Bueno solo subiré un drabble para empezar este proyecto de largo plazo, que será sobre las aventuras de este precioso par.

Espero de todo corazoncito les agrade.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)

 **Advertencias** : Dúo raro. El comienzo de la torpeza amorosa más idiota en los tiempos remotos del voley.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **.**

 **1\. Confesión**

Como cuando descubres que tu compañero de equipo, rival eterno y amigo indirecto es con quien tienes un flechazo de amor adolescente. El sentimiento no podría ser otro, se siente en el ritmo acompasado que provoca el corazón al desbocarse. Las miradas furtivas que cuando se mantenían concluían en sonrisas. La alta admiración que se tenían el uno al otro por su progreso tan espectacular. El querer hacer más duradero su abrazo cuando celebraban. El nerviosismo por sentirse tan cercanos y verse descubiertos.

No podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Verdadero cariño era la respuesta. Aunque obviamente existían los miedos, miedo a ser juzgado, a las diferencias del estereotipo, al rechazo, a lo desconocido.

— ¡Me gustas, idiota!

El grito sincronizado hace un corto eléctrico en sus cerebros. El silencio domina unos minutos el patio trasero de la escuela, que se encuentra vacío después de la práctica de los equipos deportivos. Por comportamiento deficiente durante la práctica, el dúo raro de Karasuno había sido responsable de errores que hacían perder el tiempo. Por tanto, el capitán del equipo les impuso la tarea de ordenar todo el desastre tras finalizar el entrenamiento.

Pero no estamos enfocados en Sawamura. Sino en el tenso ambiente creado por las voces de Hinata y Kageyama al unísono.

— ¿Ah? — Responden al mismo tiempo.

— ¿¡A quién le dices "idiota"!? — Nuevamente lo hacen.

— ¡Deja de copiarme! — De nuevo.

Los colores brotan golpeando sus rostros ferozmente atacando cada especio de piel descubierta, sintiendo ese calor tan vivaz alrededor de las mejillas.

 **¿Cómo pensaron que algo así** _ **pasaría**_ **?**

He ahí la cosa. Ninguno pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Tras un Tobio trasnochado diciendo durante el descanso: _"Tengo que decirte algo, después de la práctica"_. Y un Shõyõ de igual manera somnoliento respondiendo: _"Igualmente necesito hablarte de algo"._

— Entonces…—Suspira el muchacho más bajo pasando la mano por su nunca como que no queriendo la cosa, mientras Kageyama finge inspeccionar sus mechones de cabello para olvidar esa incomodidad que tanto le mataba en esos segundos muertos.— ¿Estamos saliendo o algo así?

— Supongo.

— Está bien, creo.

— Si, está bien.

Ambos asienten. Giran en su propio eje, golpean sus mejillas recios y como si estuvieran programados por computadora salen corriendo hasta llegar a direcciones opuestas a sus hogares, el mayor casi se cae a tropezones de su bicicleta del mini infarto que se ha llevado. El pelinegro sube los escalones agradeciendo que sus padres no se encuentren aun en casa. Hinata atraviesa como bólido el pasillo central de su hogar saludando rápido, justificándose con la excusa de _"Venirse orinando desde la salida"._

Se tumba cada uno tras cerrar su puerta en la misma. Inhalando profundo tras ese extraño momento, exhalan entre pensamientos.

 **¿Qué diablos acaba de** _ **pasar**_ **?**

Una sonrisa curva sus labios evidenciando tardíamente su felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y con este pedacito, empezará el trayecto de algo bonito. O eso espero.

La verdad me dio por querer crear una historia de cómo dos idiotas como estos podrían ser pareja, digo súmale la inexperiencia en el campo del amorsh al ámbito de ser gay y su enfoque total en el voleibol. ¡Toda una travesía!

Si quieren saber cuando subo o publico más fics o capitulos, quieren ver sonseras dibujadas, weadas y cosas de fandom, pueden buscar mi página de FB: **Lady is a tramp.**

PD: Era mi página de user de páginas hetalianas(?)

Les dejo la canción random del día

 _"One, two, three. One, two, three three. From the chandelliiiiier, from the chandellieeeeeeeeeeeer!"_ No me sé la letra, solo esa parte. **Hue**.

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	2. Manos

**What's up all the people!**

Ah, KageHina de mis amores, amor mío, que me hicisteeeeee. Ok ya.

Les traigo una entrega más de este pequeño proyecto, y es que me enamoré de escribir de ellos, adoro a estos escuincles. Asdvfdvfg, no sé.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)

 **Advertencias** : Moar del dúo raro. Fetiches con las manos (Khé). Chaparrito naranja hermoso con belleza que se chinga los millones de Soles del Universo (Qué puedo decir, **lo** **amo** )

 _(Querido lector:_

 _Puedes saltarte la nota a continuación, es una felicitación a alguien que la autora estima bastante.)_

 **Nota ultra mega especial** :

"Hoy cumple una de las personas más especiales de mi día a día, mi novio, así que le mando fuertes abrazos y muchos besos también desde mi cuenta de FF.

Porque ya conoce mi vida prácticamente, hasta mi fanatismo oscuro hacia las parejas gays y hacerles historias lindas. Gracias por apoyarme, no juzgarme y sobre todo, quererme. Eres mi todo, cielo.

Te dedico el capitulo de hoy, ya que este proyecto fue inspirado en nuestras divertiventuras de pareja y conversaciones infinitas llenas de randomnismo ilustrado.

¡Te amo!"

 **Ahora si. Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **2\. Manos**

Debo, no debo, debo, no debo, debo, no debo.

 _"Pero quiero. Querer es poder, ¿No?"_

O eso es lo que pensaba Hinata cada vez que solía caminar al lado de Kageyama en el camino de regreso a casa.

Tras haber pasado dos días de la atrabancada declaración de sentimientos sorprendentemente recíprocos, su relación había cambiado... Y a la vez no.

No era tan extremo el cambio ya que no le han dicho nada a sus compañeros de equipo, ni a sus familias, además de que aun siguen tratándose de la manera más común entre gritos y competencias personales.

El cambio estaba en que las miradas fijas ya no eran vergonzosas, hasta se podía decir que buscaban una excusa para verse. Como hoy hace el mayor, que solo observa fijamente la mano del armador del equipo. Cuando **sales con alguien** se supone que debes hacer **ciertas cosas** que hace la **gente cuando tiene pareja.**

Pero, ¿Quién debía tomarle la mano a quien primero? ¿Solo aplica cuando caminan juntos en el regreso a casa? ¿Podía tomarla como si nada? ¿O tenía que hacer un contacto leve primero?

Demasiados líos mentales. Demasiadas reglas no escritas.

Lo del contacto no sonaba mal, tal vez debería intentarlo. Shõyõ respiró profundo antes de rozar sus nudillos sobre el dorso de la mano del más alto, quedó enigmático entre la suavidad de su piel y la calidez que desprendía. Al no verse descubierto siguió con aquellos suaves toques, poco a poco ganaba más tiempo paseando piel contra piel. Era algo tan adictivo, tan como "GWAAAAH", hablando en términos del idioma Hinatense*.

La atmosfera cambió cuando sintió los dedos de Kageyama atrapar la palma de su mano. Abrió los ojos como platos al sentir su asesina y azul mirada encima.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Al verse descubierto lo único que pudo hacer fue quedar en shock ante esa reacción, buscando algo que decirle, las palabras no salían. Solo le quedó decirle la verdad. Ambos detuvieron su paso, casi llegando a donde sus caminos se separaban.

—Intentaba... Hmm, tomarte la mano.

—Más bien solo tocabas mi mano. No sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiches.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente ante la forma divertida con que lo decía, nada más para avergonzarlo.

—¿Ah? ¡No te creas tanto, Bakayama!*

En ese momento pudo ver lo hermosa que podía llegar a ser una sonrisa, la risa de Kageyama era tan atrapante como su piel aperlada.

—¡No te burles!

—Ya. No me burlo. —Respondió Tobio secándose una lágrima volviendo a su seriedad regular— A veces no sé como un idiota como tú me tiene que gustar.

Los colores volvieron a brotar hacia todo el rostro del muchacho de cabellos naranjas, casi sentía reventar sus pupilas cafés ante ese comentario tan repentino. ¿Es que lo hacía adrede solo para apenarlo más de lo que de por si ya estaba? El armador de Karasuno desvió la mirada igualmente apenado.

Entonces simplemente no había medido sus palabras.

Shõyõ hizo un puchero externando su descontento.

—A veces creo que me provocas porque te divierte. —Confesó el más bajo a poniendo sus manos dentro de la chaqueta del uniforme.

Aunque antes de ello, el pelinegro introdujo también su mano izquierda en el bolsillo más cercano a él, colocándola al lado de la de Hinata. De un momento a otro ambas manos ya estaban unidas.

Tobio entrelazó sus dedos acariciando cada milímetro de piel en esa zona haciéndolo estremecer.

 **¿Qué tanto podías llegar a anhelar tomar la mano de quien te gusta?**

Shõyõ descubrió la respuesta ese día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:**

 ***Hina** **tense** **:** Subrayado. Referencia a una terminología que habla del idioma u origen de algo. En este caso, aplicado a Hinata. (Sus expresiones de "Fluuuuush", "Gwaaaah", "Fiuum" y asi).

 ***Bakayama:** Fusión, que creo que todos identificaron, de idiota (" _bakka_ ") y Kageyama (El novio de mi otro novio. **Deeeee, amor si les esto, no me pegues(?) Es algo platónico *** **luv** ***** )

Es que hasta tomar de la mano a tu pareja en un principio es complicado, no sabes como reaccionará, más si es tu primer noviazgo *weas cute*.

Los invito a seguir leyendo estas cosas feas, a que me den su opinión, me maten por no continuar o díganme que experiencia les gustaría que escribiera con estos dos. ¡Reviews o mensajes son aceptados!

Nos despedimos con la canción random del día:

 _"Pero que sea desértica… OH SHIIIII. DESERTICA!"_ La Planta de Caos… ¿Kaos? No me acuerdo como se escribía el nombre de esa banda, pero equis. **Ta' chida la rola, whateva**.

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	3. Beso

**What's up all the people!**

No hay nada mejor que un KageHina en un lunes por la mañana, ¿Verdad jovenzuelos? ¡Es que estos dos hacen que mi imaginación brote por los miles de cielos existentes!

Espero les guste el drabble de hoy. Basado en mi vivencia personal, jiji. No pude evitarlo, creo que al dúo raro le pudo haber pasado así. **Pero bueh.**

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley(?)

 **Advertencias** : Kageyama el amargado. Chaparrito aprovechando oportunidades… OK no, ambos aprovechan oportunidades. ¡Así es el noviazgo adolescente, carajo! *risa malvada*

 **Ahora si. Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **3\. Beso**

Si algo le repateaba el humor a Kageyama Tobio haciéndolo estar de malas (más de lo usual) era el no tener momentos a solas con su reciente y único interés amoroso.

Últimamente eran muchas coincidencias lo que hacían que Hinata y él no tuvieran ratos para ellos dos.

La primera razón era que las practicas duraban mucho más.

La competencia a las nacionales estaba complicada, tenían que ser los más fuertes después de todo. **OK, eso lo puede soportar.**

Segundo, la época de exámenes se veía venir.

Por tanto debían dedicarse más a estudiar con Yachi. Aunque por asuntos de concentración decidieron tener asesorías individuales. **Totalmente aceptable.**

Pero la tercera era otra cosa muy diferente.

Que los mayores o sus compañeros de clase ocuparan todo se bendito tiempo robándole al pequeño cuervo era otra cosa. Distrayendo a la carnada con salidas por helado, retas de video juegos, e incluso conversaciones privadas llenas de abrazos y gestos chistosos tras la practica o durante el descanso. Le estaban quitando tiempo de solo caminar y tomarse las manos bajo los bolsillos del abrigo. **Eso realmente lo ponía colérico.**

Hoy desde la mañana que lo vio, Hinata pudo percibir ese grado de descontento en el pelinegro que ponía su ceño fruncido cada vez que se veía distraído terminando de ponerle atención. Por eso hoy decidió que quizás debía reponer esa atención faltante a Kageyama.

Shõyõ detuvo el paso en los escalones, tras salir de cambiarse para ir al entrenamiento. Todos ya se alejaban corriendo al gimnasio ganándoles el primer lugar en entrar. Aquello creó un enojo en el menor.

—¡Oi! Llegaremos tarde, idio-…

Se había quedado un escalón debajo del mayor. El punto perfecto para que pudiera tomar la iniciativa. Los labios de Hinata callaron sus palabras, la sensación de suavidad de ellos era tan delicada, sutil. El contacto se evaporó cuando el número diez se separó para besar una de las comisuras en la orilla de su boca.

— Lo siento, Kageyama. —Mencionó bajando nuevamente los escalones. Con una resplandeciente sonrisa blanca.— ¡Pero ya tenía que hacerlo!

El otro se inmutó solo segundos para luego bajar rápido, interceptando al otro detrás del gimnasio en la pared que daba hacia los bebederos. El de cabellos naranjas dio un amplio respiro antes de ponerse de puntillas, siendo abrazado de la cintura esperando por ese nuevo y adictivo contacto.

Así finalmente, Kageyama tuvo su primer beso, y el segundo, y el tercero, y el cuarto... Muchos más que esos, en ese mismo día.

Y durante el entrenamiento, mientras lanzaba pases para rematar no pudo dejar de pensar en cuantos besos tendría el día de mañana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como dije antes, basado en mi experiencia. La hormona adolescente se alborota siempre cuando hay chanza, siempre pasa… No se hagan los que no(?)

Gracias por leer y dar favs a este mini proyecto.

Abrazos y besos a todos los que se dan el tiempo de apreciar esta mentada simplona, ¡Son la onda! Y esas weas.

¡Déjenme reviews o envíen PM sobre que les gustaría leer en este proyecto!

Pueden compartir experiencias, también, **Why not?**

La canción random del día es patrocinada por el Santo Patrono del Voley Refrescante, Mami Suga(?):

 _"Será mejor ha-blar. Sacar las piedras del camino, empezar, volver de nuevo al principio… Es más fá-cil. Vamos a decirnos la verdaaaaaaaad"._

"Vamos a decirnos la verdad de Meteoros, que es una banda con el wey de Miranda!. Como diría mi abuela: **"La misma gata, pero revolcada."**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	4. Trato

**What's up all the people!**

 _Hello… It's me._ Ok no, staph and focus, mujer (?) ¡Buenas las tengan! Vuelvo resurgiendo de más allá con una entrega más de los homos más torpes del fandom voleibolero.

Espero sea de su agrado y veamos esta relación como algo leeeeeento, tierno y de repe muy cómico, es que este par de imbéciles me fascina con todas sus sonseras así como las inesperadas weas cursis que pueden surgir como en el capítulo de hoy.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias** : Hinata chifladillo. Sobreprotección inesperada. Y un Tobio que reacciona diferente a lo usual. Asbdhgvf.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **4\. Trato**

Hinata no estaba seguro de un asunto en particular que le había ocurrido. Su mente maquinaba sobre ello rememorando los percances que habían pasado desde la mañana hasta el fin del día de hoy.

Todo comenzó la noche anterior. Cuando antes de irse a acostar su celular sonó, algo raro ya que no recordaba estar manteniendo una conversación en WhatsApp con alguien. Tomó el celular torpemente entre la oscuridad, lo desbloqueó y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

 **Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 21:56)

 _"¿Quieres que lleguemos juntos mañana?"_

Los latidos de su corazón se fueron descolocando del ritmo presente, al igual que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Leyó el contacto dándose cuenta que se trataba del pelinegro. Igual le llegó el pensamiento de que tal vez debería cambiarle el apodo. Pero no sabría que ponerle. _"Kageyama"_ no era lo suficientemente especial, y no podía decirle por su nombre de pila…

 **Yo** (enviado a las 21:57)

 _"Quién eres y que le hiciste a Kageyama?!"_

 **Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 21:57)

 _"Soy yo, idiota!"_

 **Yo** (enviado a las 21:58)

 _"Oh. Si lo eres hehe~_ _:p_ _"_

 **Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 21:58)

 _"Entonces"_

Pudo averiguar que seguía escribiéndole, sin embargo le pareció divertido interrumpir.

 **Yo** (enviado a las 21:59)

 _"A las 6 en el parque, te parece?_ ovo _"_

 **Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 22:00)

 _"Apenas iba a escribir! ¿¡No podías esperar!?"_

 **Yo** (enviado a las 22:00)

 _"Eso te ganas por lento! :D"_

 **Bakayama** ب **_** ب (enviado a las 22:00)

 _"Bien, a las 6 en el parque de la ruta."_

Y tras dejar el visto, soltó el móvil mientras su mirada perdida estaba plantada en el techo blanco de su recámara. Cerro sus ojos, despejo su mente, y soñó con los cálidos labios de Kageyama sobre los suyos. Sin idea de qué acababa de pasar, era extraño. Aun así sonrió hacia esa extrañeza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez pasada la mañana y ambos encontrándose en el sendero del parque, el menor no pudo evitar avergonzarse ante el efusivo saludo del de naranjas cabellos. Sin embargo, tras ese beso de buenos días puso los ojos en blanco al sentir temblar al más bajo por el frío. Por las prisas, Shõyõ se había olvidado de cargar su sudadera y ahora recibía un sermón de parte de su interés amoroso.

—¡Puedes resfriarte por esto!

—Pero si estoy bien, aún no refresca el clima...

—¡Ni hablar! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—Estoy bien. —Repitió la carnada de Karasuno— Además, soy muy resistente a estas cosas, y tamb-...

El mayor no pudo continuar con su justificación, ya que el colocador le había puesto su chaqueta en los hombros para cubrirlo, era unas dos tallas más grande que la suya pero funcionaría. Esta acción lo tomó desprevenido a más no poder, haciendo que ahora él fuera quien se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

—Yo tengo un suéter, úsala sin problema.

—Gracias...

Kageyama negó poniendose una sudadera gris que sacó de su mochila, y metió la mano dentro del bolsillo del mayor para tomar su mano como de costumbre. Ocultando ese gesto, siguieron caminando hacia el plantel. Hinata no seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otra ocasión ocurrió durante el partido de práctica contra Nekoma. Se encontraban haciendo el calentamiento previo, sentía las miradas del más alto, las correspondía con tanta felicidad en su sonrisa. Pero cada que recibía un golpe leve o hacia un gesto de dolor ligero, él se acercaba y acariciaba sus cabellos diciéndole que tuviera cuidado en voz baja. Un gesto tan rápido, pero también realmente inusual. Y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que Nishinoya mencionó algo al respecto.

—Shõyõ, ¿No crees que Kageyama está más encima de ti de lo usual?

Las palabras del libero recorrieron su espalda como gotas de agua helada. ¿Sería que ya los había descubierto? ¿Eso era bueno? ¿O era malo? ¿Los echarían del equipo? ¿Que tenía que ver ello con lo otro? Ya se le estaba haciendo un mal hábito el auto crearse líos mentales sin siquiera considerar los hechos.

—¿Eh? ¡C-creo que estás exagerando, Noya-senpai!

Entonces un balón se aproximó golpeando su nuca con una fuerza estratosférica haciéndolo caer.

—¡Oi! ¡Concéntrate, Hinata idiota!

El comentario del menor lo hizo enfadar casi echando humos. Corrió hacia el armador de Karasuno empezando una pequeña pelea que parecía no tendría fin hasta dentro de cinco minutos.

—Sí, creo que solo eran exageraciones mías. —Fue lo que susurró el chico de segundo año borrando sus alucinaciones anteriores mientras corría a separarlos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Por último cabe resaltar el viaje de regreso.

Todos exhaustos, se recargaban en sus asientos fundiéndose casi con los mismos acojinados para poder tomar una merecida siesta de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Unos se tomaban la libertad de dormir a sus anchas por el espacio solitario, como era el caso de Nishinoya y Tanaka en el amplio asiento trasero que prácticamente permitía a dos personas ir acostadas sin problema alguno (aunque ambos tenían el caso de ser el tipo de moverse al grado de crear una batalla épica en sueños).

Para otros el caso era diferente y se reducían a dormir con brazos cruzados para no invadir el espacio del compañero a un lado.

Hinata cabeceaba observando la ventana, dándose topes con la misma, Kageyama solo rodó los ojos viendo como el chico parecía carecer de sentido común, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza además de voleibol? "Tú." Pensó a la par el más alto, no pudo evitar apenarse ante esa averiguación.

—Hinata.

—¿Hmm? —Respondió adormilado golpeando su frente con el vidrio plastificado.

Tobio volvió a poner a rodar su mirar antes de tomar por los hombros al chico para hacerlo cargarse en su hombro. El mayor abrió los ojos del movimiento imprevisto, ¿Qué iba a pasar si alguien los veía? Poco a poco fue dejándose llevar, cayendo rendido ante el peso de los parpados y terminó inundándose entre la sudadera prestada y el abrazo inesperado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Así nos encontramos en la situación del comienzo, con un chico de primer año confundido, _feliz_ , pero confundido a fin de cuentas.

 **¿Kageyama estaba tratándole diferente?** Sí. Si lo hacía.

Suspiró recostándose en la extensión de su cama, acariciando su cabello imitando su tacto sin lograrlo. Le estaba gustando esta nueva atención de parte del menor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Chirrin, chin chin! Una entrega más de este par. Espero les haya gustado y así. Aunque creo que esto ya no califica como drabble, es más largo. Tal vez ya evolucione a One-Shots. **TAL VEZ.**

¡Gracias por sus favs, follows y esas weas tan bellas que son los reviews! Le hacen el día a esta despechada personita que no puede hacer más que agradecer.

Antes de despedirme, la randomfrecuencia les dice~

 _"_ _I'm the leading maaaan. And the lies I weave are oh so intricateeeeee, oh so intricateeeeeeeeee"_. "This scene it's an arms race" de Fall Out Boy. Ohhhh como los amo a estos weyes, su disco está hmmmm PAPÁ. **La canción es más vieja y perdida que mi sentido común (?)**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	5. Cita

**What's up all the people!**

Porque los homos novatos en el amorsh me pueden y porque yo hago lo que se me pega la gana en mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Llega para ustedes un capitulo más de las travesías del dúo raro y sus sonseras cotidianas. Espero les guste, y no mueran de ternura en este drabble.

Fuera de lo anterior, ¿Soy la única a la que Fanfiction le falla? Es que me aparece que me han dejado reviews y en correo si los puedo ver, más en la página no. **So weirdo.**

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración** : Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias** : Momentos incómodos en público. Cuervo chaparro que le vale madre. Kags el protector. Y el voleibol salvando el día.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **5\. Cita**

 _"Esto se ha vuelto algo incómodo."_ El fugaz pensamiento cruzó la mente de la joven pareja que se miraba a los ojos en medio del lugar acordado para aquella cita. La palabra resonó en ambas paredes mentales, haciéndoles avergonzar más. Sumando que nunca se habían visto usando atuendos casuales.

Así es. Ya había pasado un mes desde esa declaración y esta es apenas su primera cita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Hey, Kageyama...

— ¿Hmm? —El más alto puso atención cruzando la vista con su interés amoroso.

— Nosotros estamos saliendo, ¿Verdad?

La pregunta lo descolocó a sobremanera, le hizo una mueca de obviedad que terminó disgustando a Hinata.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida?

— ¡No es estúpida! — Respondió haciendo un puchero. Kageyama respiró profundo intentando tener paciencia.

— Va, no lo es. ¿Pero por qué la pregunta?

— L-lo que pasa es que... —La voz del mayor se tornaba temblorosa entre sílabas, ese juego con los dedos a lo chica sacada de manga romántica de niñas. _"Eso no puede ser bueno"_ pensó intentando no inmutarse.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— U-una... Una...

— ¡Ya dilo y punto!

— ¡No hemos tenido una cita!

La explosión del pelirrojo se podía ver a varias cuadras de distancia al igual que el eco de su voz retumbaba en medio del pasillo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hay de ayer en el terreno de Ukai?

— Estabamos practicando pases y remates, Bakayama…

— Nos besamos un _buen_ rato terminando la práctica — Explicó el pelinegro remarcando la palabra buen, solo por molestar al número diez del equipo.

— ¡E-eso no cuenta! ¡Y no lo menciones como si nada!

El armador del equipo agradeció al Sagrado Señor del Voleibol* que no había nadie allí en ese instante que se riera de él por su colosal sonrojo, ni de la cara de espanto de Shõyõ. Agradeció también a la oscuridad de la noche y la falta de farolas también por lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eso nos lleva a estar aquí. Observando al par más ansioso-nervioso de la prefectura de Miyagi (Probablemente de todo Japón). Los dos jóvenes cuervos caminaron acompañándose a un lado buscando que hacer. Kageyama carraspeó teniendo la atención del mayor, estaba particularmente lindo el día de hoy. Esa camiseta azul turquesa le sentaba muy bien realzando el tono de su blanca piel, y esos pantalones cafés que iban acorde a sus ojos. Su cabello incluso se veía maravilloso en un desorden más allá de lo habitual. Hinata pudo sentir su mirada de halcón encima, llamó su atención con un carraspeo tosco recuperando la atención de los cinco sentidos del más alto que no hizo más que colorarse de nueva cuenta. Eso hizo sonreír al mayor con picardía además de colocarse en una boba parodia a las poses de los modelos de alta costura.

— Kageyama, ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

— Ni que fueras la gran cosa.

— ¡Oye! —Exclamó el hiperactivo anaranjado con un infantil puchero— ¡Soy la persona que te gusta!

— ¡Oi! ¡No lo grites tan alto!

La caminata siguió entre comentarios absurdos, al final habían decidido ir por un helado a la plaza más cercana a sus casas, quedaba justo en el medio de las trayectorias de la estación donde habían quedado y el lugar no estaba tan retirado. Era una heladería en los locales externos al edificio, tenía incluso unas mesas y bancos bastante simpáticos, colores claros que relataban una calidez hogareña. Shõyõ en realidad había propuesto el lugar, por dos sencillas razones:

 **1\. Nada de voleibol.** Las citas normales no incluyen cosas de ese tipo. ¡Debían poder salir a otros lados y no interponer esa pasión al deporte! _"Lo siento, San Balón de Voleibol de Miyagi"._ Se dijo mentalmente el más bajito.

 **2\. Estarían rodeados de parejas.** _"Quiero ver que hacen las parejas, ¡Yo no sé de estas cosas!"_ Era lo que había pensado el pelirrojo con tanta euforia la noche anterior.

El mostrador tenía tanto brillo, colores y un olor tan apetitoso desprendía de las tinas de helado en exhibición. Antes de ellos se encontraba una pareja ordenando su pedido, no pudo evitar mirar el hecho que hacia que los tomaran como un par de novios, y era la acción que la chica estaba fomentando, le estaba tomando del brazo mientras se mecía a su lado con una mirada realmente encantadora. Hinata pensó que tal vez sería una buena idea ponerlo en práctica, pero a Kageyama no le parecía igualmente una gran idea.

— ¡Oi! ¿Qué crees que haces?

— Te abrazo. —Respondió con inocencia acurrucándose en el brazo del menor mientras avanzaban con la cajera.

— ¡Oye…!

Tobio iba a responder algo en contra de las acciones del chico, pero la muchacha sobre el mostrador ya les había echado el ojo mirando exactamente la cara de su compañero de equipo apoyada en su hombro estando de puntas. No sabía que era más vergonzoso, el ir yendo con su interés amoroso de empalagoso a su lado en plena vía pública con gestos cursis o la sonrisa de adorabilidad máxima que se colaba nada discreta en los labios de la chica que los estaba atendiendo.

— ¡Buenas tardes, chicos! —Dijo la mujer de cabello rojizo en coleta señalando el menú detrás de ella— ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles, par de tórtolos?

Olvídenlo. El apodo era lo que más le había avergonzado hasta ahora.

— ¡Un cono doble con helado de fresa, por favor! —Gritó el más bajito señalando el sabor de helado sin separarse de él.

— ¡No te aproveches porque yo pagaré!

— ¡¿Eh?! —Un adorable puchero surcó los labios del muchachito del Karasuno que se apretujó más al lado del pelinegro— Kageyamaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Andaaaaa!

El alargamiento de las vocales no hizo más que estrujar sus neuronas y las risas de la joven de atención ponerlo rojo como camarón cocido. Y el maldito de Hinata siguiéndole el paso con sonrisas.

— Está bien, será uno doble. —Respondió bajando la mirada hacia su cartera que abría contando el dinero allí, después de todo, estudiante al fin. Shõyõ hizo un ademán de ganador con su brazo.

— ¿Y para ti? —Señaló la muchacha hacia él.

— Hmm, creo que pasaré.

— ¡Nope! Elige, chico. Yo te invito…—Susurró de vuelta la chica de la heladería guiñándole el ojo a ambos— …Con una condición.

El dúo raro la miró extrañado esperando que hablara, más con curiosidad a lo que dijera que con miedo.

— ¿¡Puedo tomarles una foto!? ¡Es que son el par más lindo que he visto en días!

OK. Eso era algo inesperado para los estudiantes del Karasuno. Aún así terminaron accediendo a petición del pequeño pelirrojo. _"¡Será divertido, Kageyama!"_ Había dicho. _"¡Y podemos pedirle que nos la pase!"_ Bueno, tenía un punto factible.

O eso es lo que pensaba el chico de ojos azules antes de ver una enorme lente delante de ellos apuntando.

— ¿Una _Canon_?*

— Oh, ¿Esto? —Señaló la cámara profesional en sus manos— Estudio fotografía. ¿No lo dije?

Ambos negaron nerviosos por lo inesperado del caso. Cuando Tobio estuvo a punto de negarse a tomarse la fotografía, el de ojos cafés le tomó esta vez de la mano colocándola en su pecho mientras le observaba con ternura.

— ¡Son tan tiernos, muchachos!

La ignorancia de los dos varones a las palabras de la señorita hacia cuenta de que se perdieron por un momento en su mundo… O en la lela*. Múltiples disparos sonaron del aparatito cómplice que no dejaba escapar ninguna escena del pequeño momento en que Kageyama miraba con dulzura al idiota que tenía en frente. El idiota más tierno que tenía en frente. Hasta que se dio cuenta y miró algo enfadado a la dependienta de la heladería que ya tenía servido su helado en un vaso sencillo.

La misma ofreció la cámara a la pareja, aunque el más bajito fue quien se apoderó de las fotos que paseaba con la mirada llena de brillo y entusiasmo. ¡Debía tenerlas todas!

En especial la primera, donde ambos se tomaron las manos. La mirada de Kageyama y su pequeña sonrisa podían matarlo tantas veces. **Necesitaba esa foto.**

— Disculpe, ¿Luego me vendería las fotos que tomó? —Preguntó nervioso el antes hiperactivo Shõyõ con el lenguaje más propio que pudo hacer. El menor casi suelta la carcajada por la inepta actitud del número diez.

— ¿Vendértelas? Cielo, si vienes de nuevo con tu novio. ¡Te las daré hasta enmarcadas!

— ¡¿N-Novio?!

La dupla de jugadores no pudo evitar la explosión dentro de sus cabezas al mencionar esa palabra tan pesada desprenderse de sus bocas, ya que no solo el comentario resultaba avergonzante, sino que cayeron en cuenta de que todos en la heladería, incluida la fila que se había formado detrás de ellos los observaba con sonrojos y sonrisas bobaliconas colgando en sus mejillas. Los colores brotaron de nueva cuenta haciendo casi derretir sus postres antes congelados.

Tras ese espectáculo tan penoso y las risas ansiosas de un grupo de chicas (Sólo para ellos era el caso, las muchachas estaban que morían de la emoción) que pasaban por el rumbo ambos corrieron de la mano evadiendo ello. Escapando con sus helados en mano hacia el único lugar privado que sabían estaría disponible para los dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El final del día concluyó en exactamente lo mismo de siempre.

Los pases volaban de a poco, los golpes por recibir los saques _casi_ letales (Casi, porque los de "El gran Rey" eran letales) del armador de Karasuno que le dejaban moretones en los antebrazos. Y ni que decir de las palmas que se teñían de rosa de tantos ataques rápidos que practicaban. Sumándole las perlas de sudor que se asomaban en los espacios de piel disponibles a la vista, el par se miró a los ojos suspirando derrotados.

Ahora se encontraban en el campo del viejo Ukai que les había dejado abierto con la condición de que cerraran al terminar su práctica.

No pudieron aguantar una cita sin voleibol. **Ni una.**

— Creo que el voleibol es más lo nuestro. —Replicó el pelirrojo apartando el sudor de su frente, mientras el más alto parecía comérselo con la mirada.

— Al menos lo intentamos.

Hinata sonrió con la luna reflejándose en sus blancos dientes, Kageyama no pudo resistirse, su sonrisa era tan encantadora, y debía apagarla de la mejor manera posible.

Entre quejidos y segundos, el mayor terminó tomándole de la muñeca con esa linda mueca en su rostro exigiendo su ración diaria de besos. Y Tobio estaba en la mayor disposición de dárselos.

— Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. —Susurró Shõyõ en el mínimo espacio entre sus suaves labios.

— Más te vale que lo hagas, idiota.

— Kageyama…

— ¿Hmm?

Al final la cita no había resultado tan mala, tal vez hubo incoherencias y momentos vergonzosos de por medio, pero eso lo veías venir si se trataba de Hinata.

Por él, esos ratos valían completamente la pena.

— Tú y yo… ¿Somos n-novios?

Un suspiro cómplice del detenimiento de latidos salió dentro de caja torácica. Hinata aun no podía decir esa palabra con tanta soltura, pero la sangre le recorría el cuerpo con esa suave calidez por sus venas. **¿Cómo podías sentirte tan frágil ante una palabra y a la vez tan fuerte, eufórico ante la idea?**

El mayor cerró sus ojos tras el pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Si. Lo somos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:**

 ***Sagrado Señor del Voleibol/San Balón de Voleibol de Miyagi:** Referencias religiosas católica en este caso a el "Sagrado Corazón de Jesús". Quien me conoce en vida real o ha leído mis escritos sabe que le tiro a lo blasfema y que tengo un lugar en el infierno asegurado. **Con Hitler a mi lado (?)**

 ***Canon:** Marca de cámara fotográfica semi profesional y profesional, es de las más populares y tienen mucha variedad. _**In**_ _ **love**_ **de la fotografía *corazones gays***

 ***Lela:** Sinónimo norteño mexicano de " _bobo_ ", " _sonso_ " o " _soso_ ". **Mis palabras de anciana.**

Y esto fue el _¿One-shot?_ , _¿Drabble?_ **Whateva** del momento. Espero les haya gustado de todo corazón la primera cita del par. Yo así lo imagino la neta, ¿Ustedes como lo imaginan? ¡Les invito a opinar!

Gracias por sus favoritos y follows, me hacen la cuasi autora más feliz del norte de México. ¡Dejen sus reviews! Agradeceré su bella opinión opinativa (?)

" _If you break my heart then I'll change your mind_ _and I'll doooo it again_ _._ _If you play the part then I will play mine_ _and I'll doooo it again_ _._ _If we miss the mark if we hold on tight_ _  
_ _We'll be there to try it again"_

"Pretty little girl" de Blink 182. Ando bien retro punk, Tal vez algún día escriba un fanfic de esta rola. **Tal vez (?)**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	6. Formal

**What's up all the people!**

¿Qué habido por haber, _homes_? ¡Lamento la mega tardanza! La escuela te la atora bien canijo y es todo lo que diré (Por ahora, al final más detalles). **Enjoy it.**

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias:** Hinata y sus vómitos. Kageyama casi calvo del estrés. Multi reacciones del clan de los cuervos locos. Estilo diferente de narración porque quiero y puedo.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **6\. Formal**

 **Día:** Miércoles de la semana cuatro de estar saliendo.

 **Hora:** Cuarto para las ocho de la noche.

 **Ubicación:** Gimnasio central de la secundaria Karasuno en la prefectura de Miyagi.

 **Motivo/misión:** Anuncio sobre situación sentimental actual del dúo raro.

— ¿Ahora? —Preguntó Hinata sintiendo unos mareos inauditos para la ocasión. No había sentido tanto nervio enrollado en su estómago desde el primer enfretamiento en el pasado torneo de la liga.

Ambos estudiantes de primer año habían terminado su parte en el acomodo de los balones dentro del armario del gimnasio, ahora se encontraban en el centro de la duela esperando que todos los integrantes se juntaran para su discurso previo al final del entrenamiento del día. Igual no faltaría mucho tiempo, ya que poco a poco empezaron a juntarse sentandose en el suelo.  
El armador no pudo más que asentir ante la pregunta que tardó en reconocer, intentó darle una sonrisa con el sentido de inspirarle confianza. Sin embargo no hizo más que ponerle nervioso, la curvatura de su boca era todo un espanto a sobremanera.

— Por favor no sonrías. Me causas repelús, Bakayama.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, Hinata idiota?!

Tobio se abalanzó sobre el mayor con la mera intención de pegarle un coscorrón, que al sentir la suavidad de los mechones anaranjados pasó a ser una caricia prolongada. Inconscientemente sus dedos se enrollaban entre los cabellos de su pareja, siendo este arrullado ante el tacto tan dulce del momento. Sentían venir unas sonrisas en sus rostros al chocar sus miradas. Hasta que el brusco carraspeo de Sawamura los devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

— Oh soberano rey, ¿Podrías dejar de coquetearle a tu _reina_? —El apodo otorgado por el buen Tsukishima no podía hacerse esperar. Lo gracioso del asunto es que era totalmente aplicable al momento. Las risas del pecoso Yamaguchi y el grupo nada silencioso de segundo no se hicieron esperar, con ello impacientando al capitán.

— ¡Silencio! —Sorprendentemente el grito provino del segundo a cargo que tras esa grave voz tosió recuperando la atención— Ya ha terminado la práctica de hoy, solo aguanten unos minutos por las indicaciones del capitán.

Sawamura respondió dandose paso en el centro recitando las instrucciones y avisos importantes sobre juegos de práctica posteriores, a punto estuvieron de irse todos, pero el pequeño pelirrojo se abrió paso levantando la mano en búsqueda de atención. Kageyama respiró furtivamente descolocando su propio corazón en pedazos, esto iba a ser dificil. ¡No era para tanto! ¿O sí? ¿Por qué no solo podían esconderlo por siempre? ¿Qué pensarían todos en el instante que revelaran que ahora eran…?

—… **Novios**.

La voz de Hinata se escuchó tan alta, fuerte y aunque suene increíble, grave. Tanto como el aire retumbando con sedosos estragos en el cubretecho de lámina.

—Así es. Kageyama y yo, somos **novios**. —Repitió para asegurarse de cubrir el silencio incómodo que recién se había formado. Los colores subieron al rostro de la pareja que no hacía más que evitar contacto visual por el momento, mucho más tratandose de tocarse él uno al otro. No podían más que observar atentos las expresiones de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Quedamos que lo diriamos al mismo tiempo!

— ¿¡Q-qué esperabas que hiciera!? ¡Te quedaste congelado y no reaccionabas!

Bien, congelemos la escena para a ver de cerca las reacciones individuales de los integrantes del grupo que se encuentran presentes en este torpe escenario, eso sí, ordenando de la persona más rápida a la más lenta en salir del trance.

* * *

 _Takeda Ittetsu_

— B-bueno, de todas las posibles cosas que presentía. No esperaba escuchar esto… —El profesor tomó la tela de entre sus mangas de la chaqueta deportiva. Mientras soltaba unas risas nerviosas que ocultaban las palabras correctas que estarían por venir— Sin embargo, debo decir que tienen mucho valor y agradecemos su confianza, chicos. ¿No es así, _entrenador_?

* * *

 _Ukai Keishin_

El rubio teñido salió de su trance personal al escuchar la voz del profesor que requería su total concentración. _"¿Qué había dicho el mayor hace rato? Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Piensa rápido, Keishin!"_ Como por arte de magia logró recordar la última frase tras una vista a sus aprendices.

— ¡Ah, cierto! Es algo… Interesante. —Replicó esta vez ya con una sonrisa más relajada— Pero que va. Me parece que está bien, muchachos.

* * *

 _Sugawara Kõshi_

" _Gracias a Dios ha funcionado"_ Pensó dándose porras el armador experimentado del Karasuno, agradeciendo al aire que Ukai hubiera leído sus labios tan correctamente. Ahora era el momento de expresarse bien para devolver el ambiente a su cauce.

— De veras, es increíble… —Comenzó con seriedad aunque cambiando su expresión a una amplia sonrisa tras ver la pinta de susto que traían encima sus compañeros de primero— ¡Es una gran noticia! —Volteó hacia el capitán que recuperó el habla pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Tenía que reaccionar al igual que el otro mayor con físico de señor. Así que decidió optar por algo de brutalidad física.

* * *

 _Sawamura Daichi_

El impacto atestado de fuerza del codo de Kõshi pudo perforarle alguna costilla y arrebatarle el aire, sin embargo pudo verlo venir para aminorar el golpe sintiendo solo una punzada temporal.

— ¡Felicidades a ambos! Tengan la confianza de que no les juzgaremos para nada… —El aura nerviosa de los menores se desvaneció casi por completo ante ese alivio momentáneo, después volvió a hacerse presente al chocar con el ceño fruncido del estricto capitán— Pero eso no significa que puedan librarse de entrenamientos, ¡Deberán ser más responsables en ello!

— ¡OSSU! —Respondió el dúo raro curándose del repentino espanto.

* * *

 _Asahi Azumane_

— ¡OUCH! —El dolor del "roce" del de cabello gris se vio reflejado en su costado izquierdo. El moreno se ruborizó al ver la atención del pelirrojo y el armador en sus acciones, ganándose las risitas de Tanaka y Nishinoya que recién salían de su modo _shock_ , ¿Tal vez debía decir algo coherente? ¿Qué podría decir? — Ni siquiera tenía idea de que fueran gay. —Dijo esto último en voz alta con una voz algo alterada. Sus colores se hicieron más fuertes bajo las mejillas e incluso comenzó a sudar nervioso moviendo sus manos frente a si intentando sacudir su ansiedad— ¡N-no me refiero a que sea algo malo! ¡Al contrario, e-es bueno que se quieran de esa manera! ¡Y-Y-….!

La pareja de varones atinó a ladear su cabeza con aire pensativo.

— ¡Asahi, cállate! ¡Sólo los estás confundiendo! —Gritaron por lo alto Daichi y Suga en perfecta sintonía.

— ¡LO SIENTO! —Finalmente el as del equipo mantuvo silencio al ver una figura frente a él.

* * *

 _Shimizu Kiyoko_

Mantuvo como pudo su mano firme, colocándola entre la mirada de Azumane y su propio espacio, respiró silenciosamente esta vez regresando sus ojos cubiertos por gafas a la pareja que esperaba ansiosa lo que viniera.

— Yo… —Los ojos de los integrantes del grupo se fijaron en la joven de tercer año que tras ruborizarse un poco dibujándose entre sus comisuras una pequeña y discreta sonrisa amable— Les deseo lo mejor. Felicidades.

 _Casi_ todos los presentes lloraron de la bella —Además de corta— escena, entre aplausos conmovidos el brillo a su alrededor les cautivó. Y cuando decimos _casi_ todos, estamos obviando a los estudiantes de primer año, entrenador y profesor.

* * *

 _Ennoshita Chikara_

— Ya lo sabía. —Respondió sin alguna intención, de hecho solamente quería sorprender a la mayoría, lo cual hizo con éxito— De hecho, Narita y Kinoshita también lo sospechaban.

Señaló con la mirada al muchacho de segundo de cabello demasiado corto retándoles a negarlo.

* * *

 _Kazuhito Narita_

— ¿Eh? En realidad me parecían algo obvios… —Colocó la mano bajo su mentón sonriendo a lo bobo recordando los entrenamientos pasados— Más estos días. ¿Verdad, Kinoshita?

* * *

 _Hisashi Kinoshita_

El chico de cabello claro adoptó la misma posición que sus compañeros apoyando el dorso de su mano con aspecto inteligente audaz.

— De hecho si. Kageyama ahora tiene más tacto con Hinata.

— También se miran más, incluso cuando hacen un cambio de jugador conectan otra vez. —Aprobó el del trio de piel más morena.

— A mi me tocó incluso verlos besarse detrás del edificio del club. —Kinoshita, otra vez.

— ¿¡EHHHHH!? —Si antes estaban aliviados, ahora sus latidos no les dejaban escuchar nada, lo podían sentir en los oídos el repiqueteo. Kageyama jaloneaba su cabello avergonzado mientras el de cabello naranja se llevaba la mano a los labios, tanta tensión le estaba provocando ganas de vomitar.

— ¡También Yamaguchi los vio! —Gritó a lo lejos Ennoshita encasquetando al menor con el grupo.

* * *

 _Yamaguchi Tadashi_

— ¡Y-Yo…! ¡F-Fue un accidente! —El calor en el rostro del pecoso era tan evidente que en cualquier momento pensaron estallaría en una nube de humo— ¡No era mi intensión!

— ¡NO ES TU CULPA! ¡LAMENTAMOS QUE VIERAN ALGO ASI! —Esta vez los novios fueron quienes se disculparon haciendo múltiples reverencias frente a los presentes.

— ¡No, que va! ¡Felicidades! —Dijo Narita a la par que Kinoshita le daba una palmada a ambos en forma de aliento.

— Solo sean más cuidadosos y pienses donde están varados. —Concluyó el número seis del Karasuno susurrandolo, ganándose una pérdida de alma en el camino de parte de Hinata.

— D-de casualidad… ¿Alguien más nos vio… _así_? —Preguntó esta vez el pelinegro buscando con la mirada que nadie más lo hubiese pillado con las bocas en la masa. Literal.

Una pequeña mano fue alzada lentamente con pena.

* * *

 _Yachi Hitoka_

Los ojos de todos fueron en su dirección, haciéndola sentir más apenada y ansiosa. Bajó la mirada con algo de sudor frio en la frente, cubriendo sus ojos o más bien escondiéndolos.

— L-Lo siento, de veras.

— No te preocupes… —Soltaron a la vez los muchachos derrotados.

La cara de todos los presentes fue un poema total. Mientras los menores se descolocaban matándose entre ellos por ser tan poco cuidadosos, incluso Yachi los había visto. Oh decepción, y nadie les dijo nada en ese momento. ¿Acaso esperaban el día en que lo revelarían? ¡Incluso los últimos días se habían besado en tiempos más largos! ¿Los habrían visto también ese día? _Nada podía ser más vergonzoso._

* * *

 _Nishinoya Yū_

— ¡Es hora de que el gran senpai, hable!

— ¿Qué opina, Noya-senpai? —cuestionó Shõyõ ansioso, pues la amplia sonrisa del mayor auguraba un buen presagio.

— ¿Eso a quién le importa? ¡Me da mucho gusto que sea correspondido! —Dijo revolviendo su cabello con dulzura como siempre lo hacía— Sin embargo hay un detallito del que quiero asegurarme…

El muchacho de cabello que desencadenaba una guerra contra la gravedad se disponía entre la gente colocando sus manos en la cintura con aspecto serio, fue acercándose a Tobio que en este momento solo quería que la tierra lo devorara. Tomó el hombro del más alto con una mirada tan encrucificadora que Dios sabe como _. "Si las miradas matasen…"_ pensó el de ojos indigo con un aire de nerviosismo.

— Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a Shõyõ.

— ¡N-No lo haría nunca, señor!

— ¿Le dijo, " _señor_ " a Nishinoya? —Preguntó en voz baja el profesor Takeda al entrenador.

— Esto me parece una especie de conversación " _Suegro-Yerno_ " —Confirmó Ukai con brazos cruzados y aire divertido.

— ¡Así se habla, hijo mío! —Noya tomó las manos del menor estrechándolas— ¡Asegúrate de que nunca le falte nada!

— ¡S-Si!

Hinata detrás de la escena solo miraba contento. Y más atrás de él, los integrantes del equipo junto a las managers y maestros, reían, lloraban, mostraban un tic ocular o todas en conjunto.

No sabían si Kageyama era lerdo o sólo estaba siguiéndole el juego _._

" _No es como si importara"_ Cruzó por el pensamiento del resto del Karasuno.

* * *

 _Tanaka Ryūnosuke_

— Ahora hablaré yo, como el grandísimo senpai…

— ¡N-O! Yo soy el grandísimo senpai de mi pequeño kohai… —Contradijo el líbero metiendo cizaña mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo, ganándose unas miradas enfurecidas pero bien ignoradas de Kageyama.

— ¡No, soy yo!

— ¡Yo, maldito pelón!

— ¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Buscas pelea, acaso!? —Insertando mirada de disque amenaza callejera.

— ¡Atrévete!

— ¡BASTA! —Gritó Daichi imponiendo orden de nueva cuenta— Ahora, di lo que tengas que decir, Tanaka.

El rematador de ala carraspeó grave ganándose otra vez el silencio lleno de atención, sus rasgos faciales se volvieron serios, tanto que parecía increíble.

— Kageyama, Hinata… —Ambos asintieron en su dirección totalmente concentrados— Yo, estoy feliz de que sean una pareja.

— ¡G-Gracias, Tanaka-san! —Exclamó el _setter_ con entusiasmo.

Y lo fue por diez segundos ya que, después vino lo interesante.

—Siempre recuerden cuidarse, igual para cualquier consejo de todo tipo, ¡Estamos nosotros!

— ¿Cómo que clase de consejos? —Cuestionó Hinata curioso.

— Pues… Lugares _donde se puedan besar sin ser vistos,_ por ejemplo…

La sangre les iba a salir a borbotones un día de estos. Tanta palabrería sin vergüenza no podía ser permitida socialmente. Aún así las carcajadas no faltaron.

— ¡Para todo consejo están sus mayores expertos en el amor! —Continuó el mayor.

— Pero si tu no tienes ni idea de… —Interrumpió Ennoshita a medias.

— ¡Sí, los doctores terapeutas de los sentimientos entran en sesión! —Completó Yū haciéndose notar.

El par de segundo se colocó frente a frente creando una especie de baile, danza o lo que sea que fueran esos movimientos mientras alzaban la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa repetidamente. ¿Celebrando la ocasión? Tal vez. Al menos ya había acabado ese pequeño tormento. Sólo quedaba un miembro más.

* * *

 _Tsukishima Kei_

Los minutos en silencio resultaron tortuosos. Miradas fijas buscando un atisbo de emoción, alguna respuesta que revelara el paradero de sus sentimientos o el como reaccionaría, pero en ello solo hubo calma y nada de sonido, más que las respiraciones ansiosas de limpiar cuestiones.

El rubio no hizo más que asentirles a ambos compañeros de equipo con una neutra expresión que al final pasó a ser una socarrona sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Qué esperan que diga? Que los insulte todos los días no significa que odie a los homosexuales.

— Hmmm… Ya veo.

— Vaya… Tsukishima no es tan malo después de todo… —Dijo el boquiflojo número diez.

— Si, los insulto es por su idiotez diaria. Es demasiado divertido verles la cara de estúpidos, aunque eso no requiere mucho esfuerzo que digamos.

— ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?

— Además de estúpidos sordos, ya valió.

— ¡MALDITOOOO!

— Ahora si serán Rey y Reina… —Pensó en voz alta acomodando sus lentes con aire calculador.

— ¡Hasta coordinan en sus gritos! —Mencionó Tadashi entre risitas como todos.

— Cállate, Yamaguchi.

— Lo siento, Tsuki.

Todo el espectáculo concluyó con los menores del grupo cargándose a insultos y ceños fruncidos por demás ante el tacto TAAAAAAN sutil de Tsukishima al insultar.

 **Fin del análisis tras la noticia.**

 **Resultado de la misión: Exitoso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los cuervos menores del grupo son ahora más libres, ya sus amigos más cercanos saben y eso es un peso menos a su vida llena de escondites. Todos fueron moviéndose tras cerrar la enorme puerta del gimnasio, unos avanzaban más rápido, normalmente era el par que ahora caminaba despacio. Aun no podían bajar la sangre de sus mejillas, la tensión de sus cuellos, ni el peso de sus pies. Además Hinata estrechaba como podía la bicicleta a su lado, Tobio al ver imposible el tomarle la mano optó por abrazar sus hombros con su brazo, esto lo hizo sonreir por lo bajo recargando su cabeza en la clavícula del armador.

— Shõyõ, ¡Ten cuidado de ese muchacho! ¡No dejes que te haga cosas que no quieras! —El grito provino de Nishinoya que saltaba desde lejos llamando la atención del pelinegro y la carnada.

— Kageyama, ¡Defiende tu honor y a tu hombre! ¡Haznos sentir los senpais más orgullosos de la región! —Reclamó esta vez el pelón Tanaka.

— ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡DE JAPÓN!

— ¡DEL MUNDO! ¡CUIDALO O TE PARTIRÉ EL ROSTRO!

Aunque no se salvarían nunca de esos comentarios inapropiados para el momento.. Incluso ya los veían venir.

Ah, estos compañeros y su sobreprotección.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca había escrito con tanto personaje. **Es muy complejo, al chile.**

Con esto concluimos el capitulo de la semana. Y… ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! Lo que significa más tiempo para escribir más fanfics. Asfbhfvf lo deseo ya. Y seguir con mi reto de Abril Fanfictionero en Junio(?) **Ah, que mugrero, wey.**

Agradeciendo nuevamente sus comentarios en review o PM. ¡Siempre son bien recibidos al igual que sus follows y favs! Espero seguir escribiendo cosas homos de los homos más homos y que les siga gustando.

 **PD Nada que ver:** Hoy cumplo años. Así que si habemus gente en este fic que sigue " _Día a día de un florista_ ", tendrán que esperar a la otra semana para ver el capitulo nuevo y una entrega más de este fic. Y eso. Feliz cumpleaños a la gente que esta semanita se hace más vieja, y también a Iwaizumi que cumple el mismo día que yo. AHHHHHH, HBD Iwa-chan. **#Omedetto**

La canción random del día is back!

" _¿_ _Por qué será?_ _S_ _i no lo tienes más lo quiereeeees. ¿Por qué será?_ _C_ _uando lo tienes ya no quiereeeees… El mundo no entiende de amores ya. Estoy tan cansanda de esperar. Si duermo despierto para bai-lar. Y tú no te decides por nin-gu-na de las dossss."_

"Ella es bonita" de Natalia LaFourcade. Sigo retro. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? **Chidolino.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	7. Almuerzo

**What's up all the people!**

Ya saben de que lado roza la trusa… Ok ya, basta de mi léxico tan regional(?) ¡Habemus otro capitulo más de nuestros homos novatos **ya** **formales** más fabulosos del fandom! Esta vez es más corto, pero es porque de repente hecho más rollo en unos que otros porque la situación lo amerita.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias:** Locuras típicas de novia cursi, Kageyama y sus sorpresas locas. Hoy no hay tanta advertencia. **HUE.**

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **7\. Almuerzo**

— ¡Hey, Kageyama!

Los alaridos de la carnada de Karasuno le hicieron perder el hilo de la conversación mental que llevaba consigo mismo. En el marco de la puerta Hinata le sonreía mientras sostenía un paquete envuelto en un pañuelo detrás de él. Tobio se puso de pie comprendiendo la señal y tomó su caja de almuerzo de igual manera para acompañarlo.

Ambos corrieron en una competencia espontánea al conectar miradas, la meta fue la azotea, lugar donde habían empezado a comer durante el receso desde el lunes pasado. Entre pataleos, empujones y roces agresivos en el umbral de la puerta, el dúo de raros puso su peso recargado en la pared hasta sentarse en la sombra del pequeño techo, el ambiente era realmente agradable y fresco.

Abrieron sus bentos hechos en casa agradeciendo por la comida antes de dar mordida a un bocado.

— Di, ¡ _"Ah"_! —Shõyõ sostenía entre sus palillos una pieza de rollo envuelta en huevo frente a la boca del pelinegro.

— Ni pienses que voy a hacer eso, idiota.

— Pero, eso hacen los novios. Se dan de comer a veces.

— ¿De verdad quieres que haga eso? -El más bajo alzó sus hombros tratando de ser condecendiente— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

— De nadie...

— No te creo, pensar no es lo tuyo. —Respondió Tobio dando en el clavo, su novio apartó la mirada haciendo como quien no quiere la cosa— Bien, si no me dices no comeré nada.

— Entonces no lo hagas.

— Ni siquiera mi almuerzo.

— No es mi problema.

— Y si no como nada no voy a rendir en la práctica, **ni haré las levantadas como...**

— ¡Bien, ya entendí! —Los estribos del pelirrojo eran tan fáciles de doblegar a veces. Sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas mientras jugaba con sus dedos ansiosamente— Es que hoy escuché que eso hacen los novios.

— ¿De quién lo escuchaste?

— Del círculo de chicas con el que me llevo...

— ¿S-Saben que somos... eso?

— ¿ _Novios_? No creo, nunca he dicho nada. —Tras un beso en la mejilla del avergonzado armador terminó por reirse— ¿Debería decirlo?

— Como quieras. —Soltó Kageyama encogiendose ante el dulce contacto del chico— Igual ya lo sabe todo el equipo… —No pudo evitar recordar el escenario al que habían enfrentado hace unos días. Tragó saliva recordando las amenazas de sus senpais de segundo año tan _sobreprotectores_.

El bocado de rollo volvió a ponerse en sus labios.

— Dije que no lo haría.

— _"Si no me lo dices no comeré nada..."_ —Citó astutamente el número diez— Te dije lo que querías saber, ahora di _"ah"_.

Con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes rojos como pudo logró abrir su boca engullendo el bocadillo. En realidad estaba muy bueno, igual estaba seguro que la madre del muchacho habría hecho el almuerzo.

— ¿Era tan dificil?

Tobio no respondió, solo se giro para seguir comiendo su almuerzo con esmero, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo relevante en su rutina habitual.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Olvidé comprar algo.

— Ten. —Shõyõ tomó de su recipiente en un apartado una cajita de cartón con un popote a un lado. Lo puso en las manos del más alto— No sabía que sabor de leche te gustaría, espero no me haya equivoca-...

Hinata podía ser tan dificil de complacer si se lo proponía, pero de igual forma no es como si fuera a quejarse de sus caprichos, ni de esa expresión que le demandaba ser comido a besos. Justo como ahora lo hacía chocando sus labios en su comisura.

Kageyama terminó recostandose en el regazo de su pareja bebiendo su leche de vainilla de la pajilla con tranquilidad, dejando allí mismo a un pobre chico con la mirada perdida entre sonrisas.

Almorzar juntos se convirtió en la segunda actividad favorita de ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y pos esto fue. Les dije que era corto, pero pronto traeré moar de este par. Aparte ando con retos pendientes que terminaré cumpliendo pasando el año(?) **Al menos me mentalizo que lo terminaré, es ganancia(?).**

Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, no puedo quejarme de ello, me agrada escribir para ustedes y que se tomen el tiempo de leer. ¡Dejen reviews o PM con su opinión y hasta mencionen que más les gustaría leer sobre este par! Estoy abierta a sugerencias.

¿Qué tenemos para hoy randomfrecuencia?

" _Qué mis ojos son estrellas_ _, q_ _ué mi risa es la más bella, qué todos mis atributos son perfectos para él_ _._ _Qué si fuera un retratista_ _, q_ _ué si fuera un buen artista_ _,_ _yo sería su Mona Lisa y hasta un tango de Gardel…_ _(_ _Y a él solo lo trago yo)_ _._ _Quiero que tú sepas qué tú no eres para mí_ _._ _Qué tú no eres para mí, siempre supe pero no hice caso…"_

"Tú no eres para mí" de Fanny Lu. Sin comentarios, la canción random del día ha hablado. **Tan 2000's ella.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	8. Apodos

**What's up all the people!**

What R' U doing, fellas? ¡Bienvenidos a los nuevos que dieron favs a esta historia! Espero se sientan fine aquí y que se queden un buen tiempo siguiendo las mariconadas de este par tan bonito y homosensual. AHHHH YA MÁS DE 30 FAVS. *dies* Y debería justificar mi ausencia pero la neta creo que a lo que vienen es a leer, so no diré mucho c:

Por cierto, ¿Les gusta mi imagen de perfil? Está bien genial, porque es Suga y _su instinto maternal se lo dice._

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias:** Cotidianidad. Tsuki busca pleitos. Kageyama (Él de por si solo es una advertencia). Suga-mamá en acción. Too much fluff. **Tan soft como** _ **always**_ **.**

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **8\. Apodos**

— Veamos. ¿" _Amor_ "?

— ¿De verdad debemos tener esta conversación, _idiota_?

— ¡Lo has dicho de nuevo! ¿Ves? —Hinata resopló por lo bajo al igual que su pareja en medio del descanso entre tiempos de práctica de voleibol— Por eso estamos hablando de esto.  
— Bien. Creo que es un apodo trillado.  
— Tienes razón, ¿Qué tal, " _cielo_ "?  
— Es de gente casada, mi mamá así llama a mi padre.

El escenario invadió la mente del mayor de ambos, imaginó una silueta femenina con una caja de almuerzo entre sus manos, vistiendo un delantal claro. También a un hombre sin rostro a revelar, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla tras decirle "Que tengas un buen día, _cielo_." Su sonrisa quedó allí mismo plantada.

— Tal vez algún día te diga así — Shõyõ observó como Kageyama miró hacia otra parte mascullando " _idiota_ " de nuevo en voz baja— Entonces, " _cielo_ " queda descartado.

Ambos secaron su sudor con diferentes partes de la camiseta al escuchar el grito de reunión de su capitán.

— ¿Podrían dejar de flirtear en público? — Las risas ocultas de Yamaguchi sobrellevaron el insulto— _Tórtolos_ no nos ahoguen con sus indiscreciones.

Los ojos del dueño de los cabellos naranjas voltearon a ver a su novio con un brillo tan expectante en su mirada por el uso de la palabra.

— Ni se te ocurra. —Reprendió el armador jalando del brazo al chico que hacía pucheros mientras era arrastrado a la duela, también exprimiendo con la mirada a su rubio compañero de gafas— Y tú, cierra la boca.

— Oh, parece que el Rey no está de muy buen humor hoy.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Gracias a la Sagrada Familia Prehispánica del Voleibol ***** , el vice capitán del equipo había hecho aparición y ninguno de los involucrados decía ni pio— ¿Ahora porque pelean?

— En realidad, Tsukishima solo está molestando como de costumbre —Soltó finalmente el pelinegro.

— No tolera ni una broma, su majestad.

— ¡Basta ambos! —Sugawara terminó dando un golpe algo firme en la frente de ambos haciendo que hicieran muecas de inconformidad— De seguir así no tendremos juego de práctica.

Kageyama se mantuvo callado en instantáneo provocando las risitas de las mayores y unos ojos en blanco del chico de gafas.

— Con lo que me importa —Dijo el más alto pasando a su lugar para entrenar.

— Y limpiarán el resto de la semana después del entrenamiento.

— Bien… —Gruñó Kei entre dientes en tono despectivo.

El entrenamiento continuó su curso tras el breve descanso. Con los número nueve y once plagándose de miradas asesinas como de costumbre, un número doce evadiendo el aura en apoyo recíproco a la pequeña manager rubia que no sabía que decir ni como actuar, y un pequeño número diez con una ligera sonrisa decaída.

Pero el número dos, lo nota, y por algo funge su papel como la madre del grupo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En el siguiente fin de descanso ligero en la rutina, seguía la parte favorita de los cuervos veloces, práctica de remates. Los ojos cafés de Shõyõ se iluminaron ante el momento, y tras estar a punto dirigirse a la duela, un llamado del muchacho de cabello pálido le atrajo.

— ¡Hinata, pásame ese balón! —El proclamado lanzó la pelota que estaba a su derecha y el mayor le hizo una seña para que se acercara— Hoy es mi turno de levantar para ti.

— ¡Ossu! —La sonrisa del más chico se volvió real al escucharlo.

Ambos se acercaron a la orilla del espacio, tras un trago rápido de agua, el de tercero lo rodeo con un brazo antes de comenzar.

— Y mientras estamos practicando me dirás que está pasando, ¿Vale?

Entre asentimientos extraños, se unieron al resto contrario del lado del pelinegro y comenzaron a practicar al silbatazo del joven Ukai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Con que es eso. —La sonrisa de alivio del superior nunca fue más genuina— Bien, ¿Entonces ya lo platicaste con él? 

El pelirrojo negó sin mirarle, seguía con la cabeza gacha avergonzado por una situación tan ridícula.

— Si. Aunque creo que le parece algo tonto.  
— Debes conversarlo, Hinata. Y llegar ambos a una solución... —La carnada definitiva levantó la cabeza esta vez con energía tomando el consejo— Pero resuélvanlo a su manera.  
— ¡Gracias Suga-san!  
— Hinata.  
— ¿Si?  
— Esfuérzate.  
— ¡Lo haré!

El de primer año abandonó su posición al lado del segundo al mando en el equipo, corriendo a buscar a su pareja. Sugawara suspiró tendido bebiendo un largo trago de su termo amarillo.

— ¿De verdad crees que necesitan algún apodo en especifico?

La voz del capitán le sacó un susto al chico de cabello plateado. Este se sentó a su lado en la pared del amplio gimnasio mientras secaba el sudor de su frente. Contempló el descanso de todos los jugadores a su lado, poniendo ambos concentración en el pelirrojo que solo pedía más pases al armador iniciando otra pelea ficticia.

— En realidad no. Solo espero que Kageyama sea más considerado con él.

— Eso no tardará en pasar.

Ojos torcidos y golpes de amigos siguieron la conversación que concluyó con otro chirrido de silbato. Todos se prepararon para el siguiente ejercicio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaban caminando después de un arduo entrenamiento, con sus dedos entrelazados sobre la mano que el mayor tenía sobre el manubrio de su bicicleta e incluso conversaban como si nada estuviera pasando. Totalmente solos como siempre en la vertiente en que se dividían sus caminos. Entonces, ¿Qué sensación tan extraña estaba recorriéndole al mirarlo? Kageyama a veces ni podía entender las auras, pero sabía por instinto algo no estaba en cauce.

— Hinata.

— ¿Hmm? —Respondió con una sonrisa que a sus ojos podía ser cegadora aun sin mostrar los dientes.

— Pasa algo.

— ¿Es una pregunta?

— Lo intuyo, hoy estás raro… _Más_ raro.

— Ignoraré lo que acabas de decir, porque si pasa algo.

La valentía que la oportunidad le otorgó estaría a punto de desaparecer, era el momento de tajar la duda de raíz, en vez de sentirse tonto. Tomó aire antes de preguntar, deteniéndose en la parada de autobús, el último lugar donde podían continuar juntos. Colocó el palillo para recargar su bicicleta en el poste del señalamiento.

— ¿De verdad crees que soy un idiota?

Kageyama sintió un shock mental por milisegundos, no es cono que quisiera insultarlo en todo momento, o de verdad pensara que era un completo tarado (aunque lo fuera la mayor parte del tiempo). Era solo que nunca pensaba la forma de llamarlo, desde que empezaron a ser compañeros de equipo esa era la palabra que complementaba su nombre. Y ahora que eran pareja al parecer ya no era tan coherente decirle de esa manera.

Era un hábito. Un maldito mal hábito.

— No es como que no lo fueras. —La decepción se veía clavada en la cabeza del número diez, _¿De verdad era novio de alguien con_ _ **tan**_ _poco tacto?_ Si, si lo era.— Pero no es algo malo, si me preguntas.

— ¿No lo es? —La piel pálida del pelirrojo se atenía a verse tan suave, algo a lo que su novio no parecía poderse resistir. La ventaja de seguir solos por la hora de la noche, y el lugar le benefició para acercarse más— Pero, en ese caso. ¿Por qué seguirme llamando _idiota_? Me molesta a veces un poco.

— Supongo que es una mala costumbre. Igual, si un día te llamara de alguna manera especial, sería por tu nombre.

— Eso suena bastante vergonzoso viniendo de ti, ¿sabes?

— S-Shõyõ.

La voz, esa voz. Grave pero tersa, llena de significado. Era técnicamente un llamado, sintiéndose avergonzado se cohibió un poco entre los brazos del más alto.

— ¿C-Cómo…?

— Shõyõ. —Repitió esta vez más cerca y con más seguridad que la anterior, a la vez que acariciaba el calor en sus mejillas— P-Puedo decirte idiota con todos, pero solo estando solos te llamaré por tu nombre. ¿Te suena razonable?

Su nombre se escuchaba tan distinto cuando lo pronunciaba él, sonaba suave, brillante, lleno de luminosidad. Se sentía como algo vivo, justo como sus latidos.

Hinata, podía jurar que los ángeles cantaban golpeando balones de voleibol en remates sobrenaturales cada vez que lo volvía a decir. No quería quedarse atrás, quería que sintiera el mismo alboroto dentro de su estomago. Algo indescriptible. Tan como "¡GWAH!".

— Está bien, Tobio.

Y tal vez no lo estaba demostrando. Pero al chico de ojos azules frente a él le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo. Tan como "¡GWAH!" al lado de su arrebatadora sonrisa blanca esta vez. **Justamente así.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Términos usados en el capitulo:**

 ***** **Sagrada Familia Prehispánica del Voleibol:** Referencia a la Sagrada Familia, figuras religiosas en especifico probablemente del catolicismo y cristianismo, es común que use referencias de este tipo, lo habrán notado. **#Meiréalinfierno #Asayisusesmiluz**

That's all my fellas! O algo así... Espero les vaya gustando como nuestros pequeños cuervitos hacen _level_ _up_ romántico, yo sé que un día podremos verlos de forma más homo. SI, MÁS. **Perdonar por dejarles abandonados, solo diré que ser joven adulto no está chido. HUE.**

Seguimos y seguimos, ¡Gracias por leer y por dejar sus opiniones! Me hacen sumamente feliz con sus **reviews** y **PM's**. Los adoro, ¡Un poquito más a los lectores habituales!. **#YaSabenQuienesSon**

Y la canción random del día es…

" _They're so resigned to what their fate is_ _…_ _But not us (no, neva')_ _No, not us (no, neva'!)_ _  
_ _We are far too young and clever (REMEMBER)_ _._ _Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, ayeeeeeeeee. And you'll hum this tune forever!"_

"Come on, Eileen" Originalmente de Dexys Midnight Runner, pero yo escucho la versión de Save Ferris, because se escucha más enérgica. **TENGO ALMA DE OCHENTERA, BLEH.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	9. Mes

**What's up all the people!**

Volví a perderme en los caminos de la vida, pero regresé como fénix a escribir más de estos hombres. Mil disculpas por no justificarme pero la verdad la inspiración es una musa traicionera que cuando empiezas algo y lo quieres terminar te abandona. Además estoy haciendo la tesis y me cuesta los dos ovarios de concentración. Apoyen a esta autora con el hashtag **#LadyVsLaTesisWin**

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del vóley (?)

 **Advertencias:** El rey de los torpes, Kageyama. Hinata muriendo (no literalmente). Pláticas de senpais-kohai. Shimizu, la very mejor del pueblo voleibolero.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **9\. Mes**

La ternura de los mayores observándolo le parecía a Tobio tan fuera de lugar que los nervios se apoderaron de él de manera brusca. Aún se estaba preguntando el porqué había acudido por la ayuda de los jóvenes de tercer año.

—¡Dos meses! ¡Pasa tan rápido el tiempo! —Sugawara aplaudía contento— ¡Felicidades, Kageyama!

—Sin duda es sorprendente, van en serio ambos —complementó el capitán de los cuervos secándose el sudor de la frente tras terminar de fregar la duela con el trapeador de petróleo— Pero no te quedaste a decirnos eso solamente, ¿Verdad?

El más joven del Karasuno se había ofrecido a quedarse a organizar el almacén con sus superiores con la excusa de recibir consejo, ya que ellos eran más experimentados en esos temas podrían ser de ayuda.

—Quisiera saber que puedo darle a Hinata para celebrarlo.

—Con que era eso. —Azumane recogió nuevamente tras su banda de pelo los mechones que se empezaban a colar en su frente— Creo que cualquier cosa que le des le gustará.

—Por una vez un tu vida has dicho algo inteligente, barbón.

—¡Bien, As del Karasuno! —El chico del cabello grisáceo golpeó en los costados al moreno, recibiendo unos lloriqueos de su parte.

—¡Bastaaaaaa!

Esta conversación no estaba llevándolo a ninguna parte, demasiado pronto era la fecha importante y seguía sin tener nada de nada. De seguir así probablemente Hinata se enojaría como la vez anterior.

—¡Pero no sé que regalarle! —Gritó el genio armador rindiéndose— ¡Y es mañana así que me está costando mucho pensar!

—¿Qué le diste el mes pasado?

Los pelos se le pusieron de punta con la pregunta de la única chica en el gremio de los mayores del equipo.

—Y-Yo...

—Sólo dilo, no te vamos a juzgar.

—Eso, Suga tiene la razón —Dijo Sawamura con tono de aliento— No puede ser tan malo.

—Yo lo olvidé.

La imagen de los varones congelada fue suficiente para que el ambiente cálido de antes se volviera un témpano. La sonrisa del dulce vice capitán se había tornado maligna mientras lo tomaba de los hombros rígidamente. Kageyama casi se pone pálido del susto cuando lo comenzó a agitar en una velocidad brutal.

—¡Por eso los balones que remataba iban directo a tu cabeza! ¡Si Nishinoya se entera de esto te mata!

—¡Sugawara, detente! —Asahi lo tomó de la cintura alejándolo mientras Daichi tranquilizaba al mismo Suga que desprendía fuerza volátil repentina como de madre de familia enojada con su hijito.

Y mientras ello ocurría, Tobio se auto reprendía por haber olvidado algo tan importante, y además de pensar que sus compañeros de equipo realmente podrían ayudarle con eso, solo los miró pelear un tiempo hasta sentir el toque de unos dedos en su hombro. Giró su cabeza dándose cuenta de que quien le llamaba era ni más ni menos que Shimizu.

—Kageyama.

—¿Si?

—Vete a casa.

—¡P-Pero…!

—Confía en mi, yo lo resolveré.

La seriedad en la sonrisa de la joven mujer pudo tranquilizarlo perfectamente. De verdad confiaba en que hallaría la solución.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente entre clases, Shimizu se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de las aulas de primer año en medio del descanso, arrancando los suspiros de los embobados adolescentes sin intención alguna más que la de pasar por el salón del joven armador. Lógicamente tratando de no ser vista por ninguno de sus compañeros de club.

Una vez asomándose por la puerta del recuadro, tras los sonrojos de los presentes, Kageyama salió desprendido de su asiento sin una expresión, todos sus compañeros empezaron a cuchichear en cuanto la chica de las gafas le entregó una caja envuelta y un extraño llavero en la mano.

—Este es para ti. Y esto para Hinata. —Mencionó señalando los objetos esperando su atención— Creo que le gustarán.

—¡M-Muchas gracias, Shimizu-senpai! —Dijo el avergonzado muchacho haciendo una reverencia exagerada que se ganó las carcajadas de los alumnos que se hallaban por ahí y una grata risa perfecta por parte de la señorita que no solía demostrar expresiones tan seguido.

—Una cosa más.

—Dígame.

—Dile lo que sientes. Nunca está de más decirlo.

De nuevo, la grandiosa manager del Karasuno se veía envuelta en brillo y con las ideas perfectas. Kiyoko salió dirigiéndose a su salón, dejando a un Tobio bastante confundido y con la confianza en esa boba pareja de primero que siempre estaría dispuesta a apoyar con lo que fuera. Después de todo, para eso estaban los _senpais_ , y ella adoraba a sus _kohais_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terminando el entrenamiento, el dúo raro había decidido quedarse a practicar un rato más prometiendo realizar el inflado de los balones antes de irse. Una vez terminada esa tarea se encontraban practicando, con el balón favorito de ambos los ataques rápidos. Cada vez eran más veloces, precisos y continuos. Sin duda alguna pulir esa habilidad había rendido sus frutos.

—¡Hinata, vista al pase!

—¡Ossu! —Exclamó como de costumbre el bloqueador central.

El lanzamiento lo vio venir inminente, pero antes de rematar sobre la red en el salto se dio cuenta que se trataba no de la pelota, sino de una larga pero pequeña caja de regalo. La tomó antes de caer en cuclillas. Shõyõ se señaló a si mismo recibiendo un asentimiento brusco y lleno de vergüenza de su pareja.

—Sé que te molestaste porque no te había regalado nada la vez pasada. Así que tómalo.

La caja forrada con papel metálico anaranjado fue rota tras la expectativa del pelirrojo poco cuidadoso, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando sacó del empaque un pequeño llavero con un balón de voleibol en colores rojo, blanco y verde, junto a esa pieza venía una ficha azul que marcaba con blanco el número nueve.

—No estaba molesto porque no me dieras un regalo.

La confusión del pelinegro se notaba en su expresión sombría a la cual ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

—¿Entonces que fue?

—Me enojé porque lo habías olvidado. —Respondió honesto sin mirarlo porque acomodaba el llavero como adorno en su celular. Terminando su labor se lo mostró ganándose un sonrojo de su novio.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, después de todo debo recordar siempre que tu gran cabezota está llena de puro voleibol.

—Mira quién habla.

Hinata le sacó la lengua, él entornó los ojos para después besar su frente con cariño. Las risas de campanilla del más bajo resonaban destellando en su cabeza. Kageyama sacó su teléfono mostrando el mismo llavero pero en cambio la ficha era anaranjada y mostraba un número diez. Si la sonrisa de Shõyõ era destellante ahora podía arrancarte los ojos con su luz. Se vio envuelto en un abrazo del cuello y en automático tomó las caderas del más bajo, depositando un beso en los labios que con los segundos se volvió extenso.

—Feliz... ¿ _Cumple mes_? —Hinata hizo una mueca tras decir eso. No sonaba bien.— ¿ _Mesiversario_?

—Con lo que me interesa.

—Tan despectivo, Bakayama...

Ambos salieron cerrando la puerta con llave. Caminando bajo la luz de la luna y la luminaria pública de la escuela, tomados de las manos como cada noche tras un día completo de hacerse compañía hasta llegar a la parada de autobús, ya que el día de hoy por reparaciones a su bicicleta, Hinata no la traía consigo, sino que andaba a pie.

—Tobio. —Susurró el mayor que al notarse solitarios se lanzó a decirle por su nombre de pila.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

—Yo no. —Respondió de tajo.

La mirada de Hinata se resquebrajó siendo golpeada por las palabras, sintió que lloraría de coraje (¿O acaso sería tristeza?) en cualquier momento. Antes de soltarle la mano otro abrazo lo sostuvo contra el pecho del de ojos azules. Tan cálido y tranquilizante con sus latidos sostenidos en ritmos cardiacos altos.

—¿De verdad no me quieres?— El más alto negó sobre sus cabeza donde se encontraba apoyado.

" _Dile lo que sientes. Nunca está de más decirlo."_ La voz de la manager femenina de tercero retumbaba en sus cabeza.

—Te amo, Shõyõ.

Y así como si nada lo soltó, el transporte público paró en ese momento abriendo las puertas para la entrada a pasajeros.

Mientras en el Universo de Hinata Shõyõ el caos se propagaba con sus pensamientos al ritmo de una locomotora cayendo en pleno precipicio. ¿¡Qué procedía cuándo tu pareja te dice _"te amo"_!? ¿Lo dices de vuelta? ¿Es el momento de responder? ¿O mejor huir? "¡AYUDA, SANTOS PATRONOS DEL VOLEIBOL JAPONÉS!" Pensó el muchacho entrando como quien no quiere la cosa al autobús gritando un " _Nos vemos_ ", que entre nervios de acero y respiración acelerada era inteligible.

Kageyama quedó en la banqueta quieto hasta que el camión salió de su vista, y Hinata con el corazón en la mano cuan colibrí desesperado en un frasco.

Si de algo se iba a morir, Hinata, tenía miedo que fuera de ternura por culpa de su impredecible novio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Asi se fue una entrega más de este su fic random, Kags es un despistado, Sho un sonso que ahora está en problemotas, y sus senpais unos amores de personas, en especial Shimizu, siempre quise escribir más de ella. **AHHHH ARRIBA EL AMORSH DE ESTE PAR Y EL SENSUAL LUNAR DE KIYOKO.**

¿Cómo arreglará las cosas el chaparro después? ¡MISTERIO PARA LA PRÓXIMA! Algunos capítulos serán a veces continuos así que disfrutenlo.

Como siempre estoy súper agradecida con ustedes y sus **favs** , **follows,** **reviews** y/o **PM's**.

¡Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer estas crónicas de lo cotidianamente homo!

Y la canción random del día es…

" _Sometimes you gotta bleed to know. That you're alive and have a soul. But it takes someone to come around. To show you how, show you hooooow_ … _!"_

"Tear in my heart" de los chidillos de Twenty Øne Pilots, necesito hacer un fic con esta rola. ¡Par Favaaaaar! **Son mi trauma actual.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	10. Te amo

**What's up all the people!**

Chan chan, capítulo nuevo. Chan chan, tirando rostro. Chan chan, wara wara la cuchara(?) **#LaTesisMePegóDuroPeroAyVamo'.**

Y… Me hicieron una portada hermosa para este proyecto asvcdcfgfv, que belleza. ¡Mil gracias a la preciosa, **Mel Olivares**! Que lee tanto este fic como el del florista desde una cuenta anónima y me contactó por azares del destino en una página de Haikyuu!.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley (?)

 **Advertencias:** La reina de los torpes, Hinata Shõyõ. Natsu, la doctora corazón. Ataques cardiacos de locomotora a distancia. Y promesas que se cumplirán tarde o temprano. **FIREEEEEEEE.**

Ah, y el sábado fue 10 de septiembre, que en número junto al mes es 10/9… **¡FELIZ KAGEHINA DAY (atrasado)!**

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **10\. "Te amo"**

Como futura mujer en su joven generación, Hinata Natsu se las sabia todas y cada una de las expresiones de las personas. Con un segundo de vista podía percatarse de cuando algo estaba bien o no.

Y la noche de hoy, su hermano mayor no parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Desde su entrada a velocidad envidiable hasta por atletas de olimpiadas, su poco apetito durante la cena y el ataque de nerviosismo que parecía matarlo cada vez que su madre o ella le dirigían la palabra.

Algo le acongoja, lo siente reprimido y aquello no le gusta para nada, pues después de los caramelos de la tienda frente a su escuela, su familia es lo más importante en la escala.

Ambos se encuentran mirando el televisor después de haber cenado, la televisión se encontraba en la sala, así que los dos se turnan para decidir que ver entre días de la semana comunes. Los fines, su mamá selecciona películas para verlas en familia por la noche.

La escena del drama favorito de Natsu estaba en reproducción, los protagonistas se encontraban fuera en las calles de la oscura ciudad, iluminados escasamente por el foco central sobre una de las paredes del enorme centro comercial. Los dos se observan con una sensación —para los personajes— inexplicable.

El varón, acaricia el rostro de la chica, tomando su mano con la que tenía libre hasta llevarla a su pecho. La música de fondo te sumerge haciéndote creer que la tensión nunca acabará.

La menor del gremio Hinata no quitaba la vista de la pantalla expectante de que todo comenzara a ser perfecto entre los personajes, en cambio su hermano solo respiraba hondo sintiéndose más incómodo que nunca.

" _Yeon Soo. Yo te amo."*_ Había dicho el principal. La joven no dijo nada, se quedó estática con el sonrojo exhibiendo su vergüenza. Y de la nada, ella huía como cobarde tomando el primer callejón que la llevara lejos antes de que le besara, con sus pensamientos revueltos creando un hueco en el ambiente de la serie.

Un comercial de refresco de uva reemplazó el momento de golpe.

—¡La odio tanto! —Gritó Natsu jalando sus coletas con una ira en miniatura. No le cabía en la mente cómo era posible que la actriz no pudiera devolver ese "Te amo" tras toda las vivencias que los personajes habían pasado— ¿¡Cómo pudo no responderle!?

El Hinata más grande dio un respingo inmutándose un poco, pues la situación de incomodidad se agravaba y le resultaba _demasiado_ familiar.

—Tal vez no sabía que responder, Nat. —Respondió con temblores en su voz.

—Pero Kang Cheol es muy lindo y han pasado por muchas cosas juntos. ¡Lo hemos visto en toda la primera temporada! ¿Por qué no lo iba a amar?

—Pues… Digamos que, esto… —El mayor retorcía sus dedos entre sus propios mechones de cabello halándolos, como si así pudiera sacarse la idea cuan rábano en huerto— Es complicado si te pasa en la vida real.

Los ojos chocolate de la niña reflejaron luz. Llena de emoción tomó el control rápido bajando el volumen, intentando escuchar si su mamá estaría aún arriba doblando la ropa que recién acababa de secarse para acomodarla, suspiró agradecida de comprobar que seguía en su labor. Subió el sonido otra vez y se acercó al jugador de voley pellizcando sus mejillas que resaltaban confusión sobre sus actos.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes novia, Sho? —Preguntó la pequeña con un puchero acusatorio— ¿Es de la escuela? ¡Cuéntameeeeee!

—¿¡Eh!? Si, es de la… Espera, ¿¡C-Cuándo dije que tenía una!?

—¡Acabas de decirlo sin querer!

El de cabellos naranjas cayó en cuenta de su momento de estupidez y se auto golpeó con la palma en el frente. _"Idiota, idiota, idiota. Hinata idiota."_ Pensó recordando la voz de Kageyama haciendo eco. El corazón le dio un vuelco recordando lo que recién había pasado, y su rostro volvió a reflejar tristeza. Su hermana menor interfirió en su visión asomándose por debajo, abrazo su cintura esperando reconfortarlo.

—Pasó algo con tu novia. —Dijo Natsu directa sin soltarse— ¿Me vas a contar?

El número diez revolvió el cabello rizado de la pequeña ignorando que seguía diciendo "novia", rió en su mente pensando en lo gracioso que sonaba decir que Tobio era su _novia_. Al parecer Natsu no se daría por vencida, igual no es como que tuviera algo malo decirle un poco de la historia.

—Está bien, pero no me vayas a regañar.

—No lo prometo, hermano.

Quedaron uno frente al otro, y entre juegos de dedos de parte del adolescente, además de gruñidos molestos de la más joven, lo consiguiente fue un doloroso jalón de orejas mientras le gritaba a su hermano mayor lo tonto que debía ser al no decirle "te amo" de vuelta. ¿¡Qué le pasaba a los adolescentes!? ¿Por qué eran tan complicados?

—¡Tienes que decirle que la amas, Tonto Sho! —Decía la menor entre golpecitos a su superior de edad— ¡Ve a su casa y díselo!

—¡Son las diez y media, Natsu! A esta hora ya no hay luminaria en el campo.

El foco mental de la jovencita se encendió, buscó entre los cojines donde estaban apoyados el teléfono celular del muchacho y se lo tendió de frente.

—Llámala, ahora.

—¡No!

—¡Llá-ma-la! ¡Llá-ma-la! —Canturreó hartándolo para lograr su cometido varias veces. Hinata tomó el celular de sus pequeñas manos— ¡Vamos, Sho, vamoooos!

Respiró hondo tras golpear sus mejillas, y entre sus manos sudorosas removía el aparato buscando reunir el valor para llamar a Kageyama. En realidad, quitando el hecho de que solo hablaban mediante textos o si era una llamada solo duraba segundos esporádicos, sentía un nervio increíble acumulado en su estómago.

Más que cuando entró por primera vez a un gimnasio, más que cuando jugaron contra Shiratorizawa.

Finalmente con eso en mente, presionó la tecla de marcación rápida de Kageyama. El número de su uniforme, tenía que ser. Al igual que la ficha que colgaba de su celular en el llavero que le regaló antes de correr. El regalo de ¿Cumple mes? ¿Mesiversario? Seguía sonando igual de estúpido.

El sonido de la llamada lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

—¿Hola?

Estaba por decir algo, pero al ver a su hermana por ahí pensó en lo vergonzoso que sería ser escuchado. El mayor le vio por encima haciéndole señas de que se fuera, la niña hizo una mueca sin moverse de lugar, por lo que él mejor salió a la entrada.

—N-no cuelgues.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué demonios…?

—¡Sólo haz caso!

Natsu caminó tratando de no hacer ruido le siguió para colocarse detrás de la puerta donde se escondería intentando escuchar la conversación de su hermano mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La respiración acompasada de Kageyama podía escucharla todos los días. Después de entrenar al apoyarse en su pecho por un descanso. En los abrazos que se daban al toparse en el pasillo entre clases cuando no había nadie caminando por ahí.

Pero a través del teléfono sonaba totalmente diferente. Fuera de serie.

Lo sentía tan cerca a sabiendas de que se encontraba quizás al otro lado de la prefectura.

—¿Sigues ahí? ¡Voy a colgar si no respondes, Hinata idiota! —Incluso la voz del armador sonaba más rasposa en sus oídos. Estar escuchando a Tobio vía celular le estaba afectando de maneras no muy decentes a su parecer.

—¡Y vas con el " _idiota_ " otra vez!

—¡Es que no me respondes!

Un resoplo se hizo presente, y la energía que antes había en la conversación se alimentaba de las respiraciones conexas a la par de los latidos que atiborraban la garganta de Hinata con nerviosismo. ¿Cómo podía empezar aquello?

—Kageyama yo…

—¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?

Nunca, en lo que llevaba de convivir con el número nueve del Karasuno, escuchó la voz del mismo tan desanimada y quebrada. No sonaba a llanto, tenía sensación de añoranza y en cierto modo de decepción.

—No sabía que decir. —Respondió con honestidad el de cabello naranja rascando sus mechones de pelo— N-No sé, fue tan repentino y realmente no tenía idea de que debía responder o hacer.

—Estúpido, solo debías decir algo como "Yo también te amo".

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan a la ligera!? —Las mejillas de Shõyõ estallaban en calor. Su novio a veces no podía tener decencia alguna con su tono monótono de grabadora.

—¡Porque es la verdad!

—¡C-Cállate, te van a escuchar en tu casa!

De solo imaginar a la madre de Kageyama entrar e intentar hablar con él porque quiere conocerle o algo por el estilo le dio ñañaras. De las horrendas que se confunden con solitarias estomacales. Pensando en eso le aumentaron los nervios y las ganas de vomitar.

—No lo harán, mis padres salieron a cenar. Por eso puedo gritarte como se debe.

—Eso no es algo que le puedes decir a tu novio. —Otra exhalación brusca de parte del menor. Esto no estaba saliendo como debía— A lo que voy es que no me di tiempo de reaccionar como se debe.

—Bueno, eres un idiota después de todo, no es como que no lo esperara… —Estuvo a punto de responder a ese comentario tan al azar de parte de Kageyama, pero este siguió hablando—…Pero, eres _mi_ idiota, Shõyõ.

Había dicho su nombre, sonaba a susurro y lo partió en pedacitos mandándolo fuera de contexto. Esa maldita habilidad de Tobio por hacerle sentir tan suyo, demandando ser comido a besos, cosas cursis que en la vida creyó pensar le ocurrían gracias a su antes rival eterno.

Aunque sus nervios lo traicionaran no podía negar que estaba perdido, Kageyama lo tenía marcado. Y no solo le quería, era mucho más.

—Supongo. Oye, Hinata…

—Te amo, Tobio. —La seguridad con que lo dijo lo sorprendió a sobremanera, Kageyama tomó un respiro largo tendido para recordar que necesitaba oxigeno, el pelirrojo podía saber que el más alto estaba atónito. Aprovecho su quietud para explayar lo que necesitaba decir, pues se sentía como un gran fuego artificial explotando varios más pequeños en su interior— Aunque siempre me provoques mini infartos y me hagas avergonzar. Te amo de todas las maneras posibles.

Nadie respondió a ese momento. De nuevo el aire en los pulmones escaseaba y de alguna forma no podían evitarlo. El valor de Hinata se escondió con la rapidez con que emergió. ¿Tal vez dijo algo de más?

—¿Kageyama? —Preguntó esperando que no se hubiera cortado la llamada— ¿Si escuchaste lo que dije?

—¡T-Tú eres el que me va a ocasionar un mini infarto, Hinata idiota!

Las risas del par sonaron estrepitosas dentro del silencio de la noche, el extraño sonido iluminó por dentro al mayor, pues podía imaginar una sonrisa del armador bajo la manga de su brazo, como hacía cuando algo le incomodaba fuera de buena o mala manera.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Llegaré antes que tú. —Soltó el de cabello negro ocultando su risa.

—¡Eso ya lo veremos! —La efusividad volvió a invadirlos, y sus latidos volvían al cauce habitual, pero quiso volver a repetir esas palabras que tanto le hicieron sentir en el momento— Te amo.

—Te amo, idiota. Adiós.

La conversación una vez finalizada lo hizo suspirar. ¿Realmente habría sido tan difícil responderle en el momento? Nunca lo iba a saber.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió la puerta siendo recibido por el peso de su hermana menor que se abalanzó para ser cargada. Hizo una mueca a modo de regaño por el "intento" de escucharlo, ya que Natsu repetía que no pudo oír nada. La estrujó entre sus brazos agradecido en realidad con ella.

—Gracias. No sé que hubiera pasado si no llamaba.

—Para eso estoy. —La niña le abrazó con cariño, pues se sentía orgullosa de su labor, aún asi, allí no terminaba la cosa— Hablando de eso… ¡Págame con algo! Mis consejos no son gratis.

—Sabes que no puedo jugar a la cuerda todos los días, llego cansado. Nada más los fines de semana puedo…

—No quiero eso.

—¿Entonces más días de tele? ¿Dulces de arroz? —La pequeña pelirroja sacudía su cabeza con negación en lo que el mayor estaba por rendirse ante su indecisión— Bien, ¿Qué quieres?

—Preséntame a tu _novia_ mañana.

—¡Ni de broma! ¡N-no puedo hacer eso!

—¡Entonces le diré a mamá que tienes novia!

Shõyõ entrecerró sus ojos con aura de malevolencia y desafío.

—No te atreverías…

—¡MAMÁ!

El grito de la niña alertó a la matriarca del hogar que de inmediato bajó las escaleras tras el escándalo. La pequeña bajó del agarre yendo de inmediato a las piernas de su madre mirando con maldad a su hermano que solo crujía los dientes buscando como zafarse de esa situación. Bajó la cabeza cediendo a lo que aconteciera porque si interfería estaba seguro que la cagaría.

—¡Sho! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a tu hermana!?

—¡No hice nada, ella…!

La pequeña jaló de la blusa blanca de la mujer recapturando su atención fingiendo una timidez impresionante. Los poderes de Natsu para manipular eran otro nivel.

—Sho me dijo que puedo verlo mañana entrenar.

—¿Eh? ¿Era eso? —La señora respiró hondo dejando de pensar en lo peor, inclinó su cabeza pidiendo disculpas al mayor de sus hijos con una sonrisa apenada. Shõyõ le devolvió el gesto— Pero puedes distraerlo en su práctica, cielo…

—Pero mamá…

Un sonido cansado salió de sus labios, hasta que por fin cedió, nunca podría decirle que no a unos bonitos ojos de cachorro. Al fin y al cabo mañana era sábado y no tenían nada que hacer por la mañana.

—Bien, puedes ir. —La niña correteó hacia su cuarto en la sonrisa blanca reluciendo, dejando a los mayores inconformes. La mujer castaña le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo intentando transmitirle su tranquilidad recién adquirida— Espero no te moleste, Sho. Ella de verdad ha querido ir a verte entrenar siempre.

—N-No es problema, mamá. Me iré a acostar ya.

Subiendo a su cuarto entre los juguetes regados, la amenaza pelirroja le sacaba la lengua haciéndole enojar a propósito. Cerró la puerta de su alcoba y se lanzó sobre la cama con el alma desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

Primero huía.

Luego su hermana se enteraba.

Después esa penosa llamada…

Se cubrió los ojos con la máxima vergüenza que podría llegar a sentir junto a su corazón colérico de sentimientos.

Y así supo Hinata Shõyõ que había dado inicio a su propia _armageddon*_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Definiciones marcadas durante la lectura:**

 ***W-Two Worlds (Yeon Soo/Kang Cheol):** Drama surcoreano, acerca de una chica que de repente queda atrapada en el cómic de su padre y que se enamora poco a poquito del rol masculino principal. Nombres de los personajes principales. _Super recomendable, al chile._

 ***Armageddon:** Referencia a un apocalipsis o tormento, utilizado como título de una película. _AIUDAAAAAAAAA._

El amorsh triunfó y Hinata no murió en el intento, pobre Kags casi lo matan también de un infarto. ¿Les gustó el cameo de Natsu en el fic? ¿Qué creen que dirá cuando sepa que no tiene cuñada sino un cuñado? **CHAN CHAAAAAAAAN.**

Agradezco infinitamente como siempre su apoyo en **favs** , **follows,** **reviews** y/o **PM's**. Son los mejores lectores del Universo y asi *cries in spanglish* ¡Bienvenida la gente nueva!

Por último, espero actualizar pronto "Día a día de un florista". Ténganme muchísima paciencia, _par favorcito._

Y la canción random del día es…

" _¿Queeeee estas haciendo tú? ¿Queeee estoy haciendo yo? Subastando en el mercado, besos tan improvisados con despecho al portador. ¿Queeeee estas haciendo tú? ¿Queeeee estoy haciendo yoooo? Malgastando en cualquier cama, lo que se nos de la gana… Pa' vengarnos de los dos."_

"Sin ti, sin mi" del poético incomprendido de Ricardo Arjona, es que no manches, Yisus es verbo no sustantivo (?) **Solo yo me entiendo, bye.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	11. Cuñada

**What's up all the people!**

Tarde pero seguro un capitulo nuevo de nuestros homos favoritos ha llegado. Me disculpo en short porque sé que vinieron a leer, yo lo sé. **GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONAR LA LECTURA DE ESTE PROYECTO.**

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley (?)

 **Advertencias:** Ataques de ternura. Los tíos del Karasuno. La rivalidad máxima y el inicio de la enemistad más random.

 **Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crónicas de homos primerizos**

 **(KageHina)**

 **11\. Cuñada**

—El radar detecta Shõyõs dentro del cerebro de Kageyama debe estar descompuesto, Ryū.

—¿Cómo es que ha perdido a Hinata, Noya-san? —Susurra por lo bajo el pelón Tanaka tratando de no ser escuchado.

—¿Cómo no perderlo de vista con lo pequeño que es?

—Cierto, Tsuki. —Murmura entre risas el pecoso Yamaguchi.

Todo el grupo de jugadores observaban como el armador nato del equipo no se había movido del marco de la puerta. Este miraba fijamente hacía la nada, con una incógnita en la mente: Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, hora de comenzar el entrenamiento sabatino, y Hinata no había llegado a su carrera usual matutina previa a la práctica.

Ver esa faceta de Kageyama para los jugadores, como de preocupación y furia mental era de lo más desconcertante. No tenían idea de que hacer o decir hasta que ingresaron al plantel los adultos responsables tras una junta de representantes, además de ambas chicas que hubieran salido para rellenar los termos con agua fresca.

—Bien, ¡Comencemos la práctica de una vez! —Ordenó Ukai devolviéndoles la atención a los asuntos deportivos— ¡Todos a calentar!

—¡Aún no podemos! —Gritó el de cabello oscuro con desesperación.

—¿Eh? —El maestro Takeda esta vez decidió hacerse cargo ya que la cara del entrenador se volvía un completo caos de coraje por aquella respuesta que más que idea tenía tinte de exigencia— ¿Ocurre algo, Kageyama?

Tobio no atinó a decir nada por cubrir su boca, aquella voz alta había sido impropia y se sintió decepcionado por responder sin pensarlo al principio. _"Maldita sea."_ Pensaba el de ojos azules con el sonrojo asomándose en sus mofletes. El resto de los integrantes atinó a suprimir sus carcajadas por el momento tan vergonzoso de su compañero.

Daichi intervino carraspeando para acallar a los varones adolescentes.

—Lo que pasa es que Hinata aún no ha llegado, entrenador.

Ambos adultos querían reír de igual manera por la penosa intervención de Kageyama, la causa resultaba algo tierna pero no había forma de retrasar el entrenamiento.

—No podemos esperarlo, estiren apropiadamente ahora.

—¡ESPEREN!

La voz del pelirrojo, rey de Roma, hizo presencia con una monumental caída sobre su pareja que provocó los estallidos mentales de los presentes. La velocidad con que había corrido hacia la puerta, y el que Tobio no se hubiera movido ni un centímetro era el resultado del aparatoso atropellamiento que los llevo a rodar por casi toda la duela del gimnasio.

El curioso par abrió los ojos tras las quejas de dolor, para darse cuenta que Hinata estaba demasiado cerca, ninguno reaccionó rápido hasta que el número once gritó:

—¡Consigan un cuarto! —Gritó el larguirucho Tsukishima rompiendo la tensión del momento.

Las agudas carcajadas de casi todo el gremio de cuervos, y el susurro de las managers en voces más quedas inundaron las instalaciones. Nadie podía dejar de reír ante la escena, los jóvenes protagonistas del hazmerreír se separaron en automático.

La ola de personas calló nuevamente al percibir el sonido de unos pequeños pasos.

Tras la puerta abierta del local una figura diminuta se asomaba tomando con sus manos el marco de la estructura.

—¡Sho! ¿Te caíste? —La extraña pelirroja caminó rápido hacia su hermano que sobaba su rodilla para apagar el pulso de dolor casi imperceptible, con puchero en el rostro se acercó a él, regañándolo como una madre.—¡Te dije que no corrieras!

Kageyama se quedó como piedra al distinguir de quien se trataba. Ese cabello naranja, revuelto y rizado. Los enormes ojos cafés brillantes. ¡¿Qué hacía ahí?!

El entrenador Ukai preguntó a Hinata algo que no pudo escuchar, pues seguía en shock observando a la hermana de su novio que miraba a todos lados como quien busca a una persona.

La carnada definitiva finalmente decidió ponerse de pie y disculparse con sus compañeros mediante reverencias seguidas.

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! L-lo que pasa es que mi madre tuvo trabajo extra hoy, ¡Y yo tuve que traer a mi hermana!

—¿Hermana menor? —Dijo en el aire el capitán del equipo mientras los presentes miraban con semejante ternura a la más joven escondida tras las piernas de su hermano mayor— No hay problema con ello, solo que tendrá que quedarse sentada en la banca.

La niña pelirroja salió de su escondite haciendo una reverencia con la falda de su vestido cuan dama de alta sociedad en miniatura. Sugawara soltó un suspiro de ternura y la encaminó a la banca con las managers del equipo.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar, capitán.

Daichi tuvo que contener la pequeña sonrisa para mantenerse al papel de serio líder, asintió con la cabeza a la vez que señalaba que siguiera a las managers. Natsu hizo la seña correspondiente de marinero en su frente, para dirigirse directamente con las jóvenes mujeres del equipo acompañada del muchacho con la sonrisa más bonita que jamás en sus pocos años de vida pudo haber presenciado, recordaría siempre su número dos en la camiseta para cuando viera a Shou en algún partido.

—Quedate aquí con Yachi y Kiyoko, por favor. —Señaló el chico antes de marcharse a los estiramientos.

Mantuvo su mirada al sentarse en como todos los compañeros de su hermano le saludaban con revolturas de cabello, palmadas en la espalda, ceños fruncidos y demás. A excepción del chico del número 9 del equipo que seguía mirándola con sorpresa en sus ojos, la pequeña Hinata no dejó de observarle conectando miradas, que después este evitaría para golpear en la cabeza a su hermano mayor.

Hizo una mueca inflando los mofletes con un presentimiento extraño sobre el muchacho con cara de asesino serial juvenil.

.

.

.

Después de dos descansos en los que tuvo oportunidad de socializar con Shouyou, Natsu por fin conoció a quien en pláticas en casa sabía como Kageyama Tobio, el rival de su hermano y que también ahora junto a él eran invencibles en la cancha. Este aún no se ganaba su confianza, lucía aterrador y demasiado extraño como para ser amigo de Shouyou.

Sin embargo, ver a su Shou jugar le parecía algo increíble, fuera de su día a día, el pelirrojo se convertía en una persona completamente diferente y genial cuando saltaba en al aire tras las... ¿Colocaciones? Aún le faltaba mucho por aprender en esto del voleibol si es que quería poder conversar de esto en la mesa.

Agitó la cabeza recordando que se había despistado de su objetivo al quedar embobada con el juego poderoso de su hermano con el chico amenazante " _Tontoyama_ ", como lo llamaba el Hinata mayor.

Sentada con las rodillas extendidas en la duela mantuvo su mirada fija en la joven de cabello negro que respondía al nombre de "Shimizu", suspiró largo y tendido. Era imposible que una chica tan bonita como ella fuera la novia de su hermano. El trazo veloz de una libreta atrás de ella captó su atención, a quien le habian presentado como "Yachi" estaba dibujando a la velocidad de la luz casi sin ver el papel, puso atención en su sonrisa timida y con quietud fue colocándose a su lado. Ella parecía más tierna y alcanzable para alguien como Shouyou, probablemente de ella debía tratarse.

Yachi cortó su tarea de dibujo al sentir una mirada acusadora cerca suyo. Girando pudo ver a la pequeña hermana de Hinata observándola con los ojos como platos.

—¿P-puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó la joven dibujante. Natsu asintió ganando su atención.

—Dime la verdad, ¿Eres tú la novia de mi hermano?

Shimizu observó a su aprendiz colorada casi tirando sus instrumentos de dibujo por doquier, esta movía la cabeza hacia los lados bastante desconcertada, así que la mayor decidió intervenir.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Quién de las dos es novia de mi hermano? —Interrumpió la pequeña con seriedad en sus ojos ámbar. Era claro que se trataba de la hermanita de Hinata.

Ambas chicas se quedaron congeladas. Hitoka con las manos temblorosas y ansiosas aún, y Kiyoko inmutada con un leve sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas.

—Lo lamento, Natsu-san. Ninguna de nosotras lo es.

—Eso pensé. —Respondió la niña decepcionada. La mánager principal acarició su cabello pelirrojo, mientras esta hacía un enorme puchero inflando sus mofletes.— ¡Mi hermano me dijo mentiras!

—Natsu-san ¿Verdad? —La pelirroja volvió a cabecear— La pareja de tu hermano si está aquí.

—¿¡Eh!? —La niña siguió con su búsqueda de féminas— ¿Quién, quién?

—No podemos decírtelo nosotras, creo.

—Quizás pronto te presente. —Finalizó Yachi con ternura, una vez recobrando la conciencia de la idea descabellada.

—¿¡De verdad creen eso?! —El brillo en los ojos de Natsu hizo feliz a ambas mujeres, que tras el sonido del silbato corrieron hacia el centro de la corte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Natsu estaba impacientándose una vez finalizada la práctica. Aunque no podía quejarse del todo al ver a sus compañeros de equipo dándole toda la atención a ella. Entre risas iba el grupo comiendo bollos de carne calentitos, aunque a Natsu no le encantaban y terminó dándoselo a su hermano que le regaló una sonrisa que ella misma correspondió.

A pesar de que no había conocido a su cuñada en puerta, estaba pasándola bien pues tenía tiempo que no veía a su hermano casi todo el día, y podía admitir que le agradaba saber que era muy feliz por verlo contento.

Los integrantes del equipo poco a poco se fueron esparciendo hacia sus respectivos caminos, tras despedidas solo quedaron ella y Shouyou. O eso pensaba hasta que una silueta alta seguía su camino. Volteó buscando la mirada del invasor topándose con una mueca digna de película de terror.

—Shou —susurró la niña buscando que el colado no le escuchara— ¿No me habías dicho que Kageyama vive lejos de casa?

El mayor de los hermanos Hinata suspiró soltando la mano de la pequeña tras llegar a la parada de autobús. Respiró hondo para darse valor.

—Natsu, te presentaré a mi pareja. —La niña prestó atención a los gestos apenados pero decididos de su hermano que señalaba a su compañero de equipo— Nat, te presento a Kageyama, él es mi novio.

Los ojos de la pequeña quedaron tan abiertos como su boca, y su pequeña mano señaló al alto gigante con sorpresa.

—¿¡Él!? —Ambos chicos asintieron— ¡Pero tú lo odiabas!

—Sip, pasado.

—¡Es tu rival!

—Hmmm... Aún lo es.

—Y te dijo cosas feas. —Kageyama casi siente que su corazón se sale por la acusación cierta y Shouyou siente hervir el coraje disimulado dentro de su cabeza— ¡Llegaste a la casa llorando!

—T-Tambien es pasado —Responde esta vez el armador buscando excusarse— Tal vez Hinata aún apeste en sus recepciones y sus saques sean peores pero...

—¡Bakayama! No estás ayudando... ¡Y no lloré!

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! —Natsu le da una mirada de _"te lo dije"_ femenina a su familia y en cambio le saca la lengua a Tobio.

—¡Natsu! —Le regaña Shouyou.

—¡No quiero!

Ambos hermanos se enfrascan en una pelea y Kageyama comienza a impacientarse.

—¡Callense! —Los pelirrojos se quedan quietos hasta que vuelve a hablar el de ojos azules.

—¿Q-qué necesito hacer para que me aceptes?

Natsu ve que de verdad quiere intentarlo. Sin las cejas fruncidas ni esa mueca de espanto (que se supondría sería una sonrisa). No se ve como un sujeto malo.

—Bien... Te propongo un trato de dos condiciones.

—¿Ah? —Los varones se asombran por la voz seca de la niña.

—Uno: Cuando Kageyama venga a casa jugarán conmigo.

—Solo una hora- agrega Shouyou.

—Dos horas.

—Dos me parece razonable. —Acepta Tobio— ¿Y cuál es la segunda?

Natsu juega con sus dedos apenada mirando el suelo.

—Quiero venir a más prácticas.

—¿Eh? Pero ya conociste a mi novio.

—¡No es nada más por eso!

—¿Entonces?

—¡Q-quiero ver otra vez al príncipe del pelo gris!

Los chicos antes confundidos ríen cubriéndose la boca ante los pucheros de la pequeña. Al parecer la hermanita de Hinata no solo había conseguido conocer a su ahora cuñado, sino que también había conseguido un crush con Sugawara-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus:**

Tras una penosa despedida que concluyó en un beso en la mejilla. Los hermanos Hinata suben a la bicicleta para llegar a casa. Kageyama se despide con la mano y una leve sonrisa hasta que observa a Natsu hacerle una seña de vigilancia cuando su hermano mayor no lo ve.

Y Tobio no puede sentirse más atacado. La batalla apenas estaba por comenzar y tendría que juntar todo el valor posible.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y pues ha salido esto. Lamento las tardanzas, es que la universidad me está matando pero nunca me daré por vencida con este _long-drabble-fic_ (?) La neta me la paso genial escribiendo esto y pues me encanta que exista gente que lo lee, MIL DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR. ¡Por fin tras un año de ausencia finalizamos el arco de Natsu! **TARAAAAAAN.**

Como siempre, gracias por sus **favs** , **follows,** **reviews** y/o **PM's**.

No sé que pensar de su seguimiento aquí, me hacen la mexicana norteña regia más feliz de los lares. ¡Los loveo!

¡Vuelve la canción randomsistica del día!

"She's a-a-a-antisocial. A-a-a-antisocial. A-a-a. She's an angel yeaaaaaaah. I'm in deep with this girl, but she's out of her mind (wooo oh oh ohhh oh) She said babe I'm sorry but I'm crazy tonight (wooo oh oh ohhh oh)"

"She's out of her mind" de Blink-182. ¿Conocen el video de "What's my age again"? Si es asi, este nuevo video del grupo les emocionará, ahhhhh mis noventas. **Soy una anciana, okay.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


	12. Solos

**What's all the people!**

No voy a mentirles, es difícil escribir esto después de tanto, pero empiezo a retomar vuelo tras la DekuTodo Week de un grupo de BNHA. Es que el fandom me absorbió.

Extrañé millones escribir KageHina y el foquito de la inspiración ya se estaba tardando, espero les guste esto.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Haikyuu! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Haruichi Furudate. Si fuera mío, todos serían homos. Homos del voley.

 **Advertencias:** Adolescentes, duh(?). Calentura o kinda. Quizás algo subidito de tono, para compensar mi ausencia(?)

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Crónicas de homos primerizos"**

 **(KageHina)**

 **Capítulo 12: Solos**

Tener un novio a los quince/dieciséis años (en el caso de Hinata), es toda una odisea.

Más si eres del mismo género de tu pareja. Y si este es tu compañero de equipo, el que tus padres, amigos y compañeros de clase conocen por ser acérrimos rivales.

En especial si tu familia aún no lo sabe, a excepción de tu hermana menor o cuñada, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Por eso cuando se convirtieron en novios no vieron venir a un enemigo con el que tendrían que lidiar desde el principio, por estar distrayéndose en las mieles del enamoramiento y los sonrojos bobos e involuntarios.

Así es, estaban lidiando con el detalle de la privacidad en pareja. Y cayeron en cuenta cuando "eso" sucedió.

* * *

Viernes en la noche, casa de Kageyama Tobio.

La práctica había sido suspendida por las pruebas previas a las épocas decembrinas que habrían empezado a hacerles doler la cabeza a algunos de los integrantes del equipo. Con ello vinieron las ahora populares sesiones de estudio entre compañeros de grado, dirigidas por los _"amos del nerdiverso"_ como los había llamado Tanaka en forma de broma: Tsukishima y Yachi.

Desde los primeros exámenes con Yachi se habían acostumbrado a estudiar en grupo para así no caer en la tragedia de sus notas pasadas, cuando estuvieron a punto de no asistir Kageyama y Hinata al campamento de Voleibol en Tokio.

Tras finalizar las clases habían huído a la casa de Tobio, ya que esta se encontraba vacía entre semana por la tarde, así estudiarían sin ningún problema, no interrupciones por el hermano mayor del rubio antipático, ni por la metiche madre de Hitoka, y tampoco por la amabilidad exagerada de los parientes de Yamaguchi. Además era el lugar más céntrico, cosa contraria a la dirección del varón mayor del grupo, que vivía al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Entre tonterías, jalones de orejas y corto circuitos mentales por tanto "sobreesfuerzo" con las ecuaciones y tabulaciones, el mini grupo pudo terminar sus deberes muy apenas a la hora acordada antes del anochecer. Los amigos y la rubia se despidieron del par con risas y humor rojo sarcástico por parte de Tsukishima, haciendoles enrojecer porque en cierta parte tenía la razón.

Ellos al tener momentos solos juntos solían pasarla bien jugando videojuegos, pero siempre salía la ocasión de poder interrumpir su juego y besarse recostados en la cama del dueño de la casa. Eran esos momentos no tan frecuentes en que se debía aprovechar, el tiempo, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

La pareja empezó su juego con ambos de frente, besándose repetidas veces, unas con más frote de sus bocas y otras donde la presión era fuerte. Sumando el abrazo ajustado en la cintura del pelirrojo y las manos aferradas al pecho del más pequeño.

El colchón se hacía invisible cuando sus pieles se rozaban, y el lugar desaparecía por completo llenándose de la respiración agitada de los dos además del ritmo cardíaco acelerado a la milésima.

—Quisiera intentar algo. —Interrumpió el bloqueador central y su futura estrella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Algo que ví en una, hmmm, película. ¿Puedo? —Tobio asintió dejando a su novio empezar su propuesta. Este se colocó sobre su regazo, quedando más alto y sobre él, pasando de forma lenta sus brazos tras su cuello. Con sus labios acarició los del armador, presionando otra vez. Y por sorpresa, dando una pequeña mordida en su labio inferior haciéndole abrir la boca.— Kageyama...

La lengua del mayor tomó posición en el ósculo, no pudo hacer nada, una sensación eléctrica se apoderó de su espalda, aturdiendo de manera deliciosa sus sentidos.

Inmediatamente supo que no debió permitirlo, pero tampoco podía decir que estaba arrepentido.

¿Qué clase de película había visto Hinata para aventurarse a eso?

—T-Tobio...

—¿Hmm? —Respondió sintiéndose tonto en esa situación, aunque la ternura que le daba cuando Hinata intentaba decir su nombre de pila, amortiguaba la tensión.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

Alzó la cara en respuesta. Una chispa podía empezar todo un incendio, pero no creyó que las manos de Hinata se sintieran como fuego rozando cada centímetro de su piel amarillenta. Las manos traviesas comenzaban a colarse por debajo de la camiseta de Kageyama, tratando de retirar la calidez, dejando secuelas de la misma, expandiendo su terreno por los costados.

El tacto de Hinata era todo un problema cuando lo sumabas a un beso que no parecía tener fin.

La respiración agitada del de cabello naranja pudo sentirla en su cuello cuando dejó de besarlo, pero no quería dejarlo ir, tomó de nueva cuenta poder en su boca acallando los suspiros entre sus labios, mientras con sus manos inquietas pasaba presionando con poca fuerza debajo de su cintura delineada.

Su mente nublada le permitió hacer algo que en sus momentos de soledad anhelaba hacer, posó sus manos sobre el trasero contrario, apretando la piel escondida en los shorts deportivos, un sonido de excitación le hizo parar en seco. Hinata negó con la cabeza invitandole a seguir con el juego de manos, Kageyama reunió valor mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Otros sonidos acompañaron a su tacto. Las sensaciones de calor persistían en ambos.

El ruido del seguro de la puerta principal y el llamado de su madre pusieron de nervios al par caliente por el momento. Shouyou casi cae de bruces contra la parte de abajo de la cama y Tobio agitado por el encuentro respondiendo muy apenas a las preguntas provenientes de la sala.

Ambos agradecieron mentalmente el no verse totalmente expuestos, acomodaron su ropa antes de encontrarse con la señora Kageyama y previo a caminar hacia la entrada, Hinata besó la mejilla de su pareja, acercándose para susurrarle.

—Quiero volver a hacer esto después.

Kageyama no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Eso nos remonta a la actualidad, con la pareja lidiando acerca de cuándo, cómo y dónde podían gozar de su soledad en conjunto, convirtiéndose en uno y sin ser atrapados por otras personas.

—Mi casa nunca podrá estar libre. —Dice Shouyou recargado del barandal del edificio.— Mamá no trabaja, así que siempre está allí y Natsu también.

—La mía solo los días entre semana, puede ser una oportunidad.

—¿No se verá extraño que vaya todos los días a tu casa?

—¿Quieres venir _todos los días_? —Preguntó Kageyama arqueando las cejas mientras juega con su tono de voz.

—Eres un pervertido, Kageyama.

—¡Oi, tú fuiste quien lo sugirió!

—¡Pero no me refería a "eso"!

—¿¡Entonces a qué te referías!?

—¡N-No lo sé! —Respondió finalmente el pelirrojo agitando los brazos. Daba gracias al Patrono del voleibol porque no había nadie que pudiera escucharlos.— A veces eres muy difícil…

El celular de Shouyou sonó dando unos chirridos de pájaro, ambos guardaron silencio en lo que atendía la llamada; en sí la plática fue corta y por frases como _"Prometo no hacer desastres",_ Tobio supo que se trataba de la madre de su novio.

—Adivina quién tiene la casa para sí solo mañana… —Susurró bajito Hinata en su oído. Kageyama le miró con duda.— Mamá y papá irán a visitar a una tía, y Natsu va con ellos.

Los brazos del más bajito rodeando su cuello en puntillas le hicieron recordar aquel ardiente instante.

—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?

No necesitó ni una palabra del de ojos azules para saber su respuesta, con un profundo beso, lo supo enseguida.

Y esa es la historia de cómo esta pareja de jóvenes adolescentes empezó a desarrollar una tendencia adictiva a lo que en muchos compañeros llaman _"segunda base"_ o en su forma más vulgar, **faje**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No les hago largo el cuento, si no es la inspiración, es la falta de tiempo, y si no, pues muchas cosas. Wuuuu (Wtf con el meme viejisimo). **Y asi.**

Aún hay , gracias por sus **favs** , **follows,** **reviews** y/o **PM's**.

No sé que pensar de su seguimiento aquí, me hacen la mexicana norteña regia más feliz de los lares. ¡Los loveo!

¡Vuelve la canción randomsistica del día!

"Enamorado... de un fantasma. Que noche tras noche veo pasar. Y que me dice que en el cielo por siempre, me esperará."

"Enamorado de un fantasma" de Liberación. Canciones muy random para esta jovenzuela muy adulta xD **CUMBIOOOOOOOON.**

 **Ay los vidrios!**

-Lady


End file.
